Soldier Boy & Soldier Girl
by PaulIsaHAwttie
Summary: After 8 years Jasper Runs into Bella @ Vegas! Nothing is as it seems anymore. Bella is back from Afghanistan on leave. swearing, lemons. OCC/AU   Human/Vamp NOTHING LIKE THE BOOK! I JUST BORROWED THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**EVERYTHING TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

**A/N ~ This story is totally OCC and Defiantly AU. It will follow along the story line of the books in places but otherwise the story line is mine to butcher to my will and do with as I please; sorry Steph!**

It's been 8 years since Bella's disastrous 18th birthday. 8 years since I've been here in Texas with my brother for all intents and purposes; Peter, and his wife and mate Charlotte or Char as she prefers to go by. 8 years ago I had a good life or non-life whatever.

The night of Bella's party when she received that paper cut; when the gift paper sliced through her delicate flesh on her pointer finger; everything went to complete and utter shit. The emotions that swirled through me still confuse me to this day; everything just happened so quickly.

_I was standing back watching Bella open her gifts when Alice handed her the 2__nd__ gift from the pile of many more to be opened. I never smelt the blood but I heard the paper slice through Bella's flesh and felt her pain. She muttered "shoot. Paper cut" and held her finger up for her inspection of her injury. I felt her emotion of nausea and I felt like I wanted to pass out as I kept tapping into Bella's emotions. I crept forward to take a closer look. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Alice smirk at Edward then it all went downhill from there. _

_Edward roared and threw me into his precious piano. __**Protect, protect, protect **__I was repeating over and over in my head to get to Bella to protect her from Edward. To this day I still have no idea why I needed to protect her, but I tried my hardest to get to her. Then Edward flings her behind him way to hard and she falls back into the wall into the glass table that Alice had placed there earlier in the day next to the massive 3 tired pink cake. The smash of the glass and the sound of the glass slicing through Bella's upper arm was enough to almost bring me to my knees._

_I was dragged outside by Emmett. When I was outside everyone's emotions where goin' crazy. All the family bar Rose and Em were feeling fear for what was to happen; but everyone else was feeling emotions of smugness, thirst and satisfaction._

_I can still remember Bella yelling out to me that she forgave me and that it wasn't my fault, and telling Alice and Edward to stop babying her as it was only a flesh wound and she had worse. I had to chuckle at that; always tough, she would have been a mighty fine soldier. I wasn't sure if she would have been able to hear me but I hollered back "aw hell darlin'" and took off._

_When I made my way back to the house after several hours it would have been getting close to sunrise, the family avoided me as I entered the house. Alice met me at the bottom of the stairs and handed me divorce papers. I signed straight away without a word. Shoved them back at her, ghosted up the stairs and packed all my belongs except all the preppy shit that Alice purchased changed clothes to a snug fitting pair of worn jeans a black button down and my riding boots with my black hat. Loaded up all my things in the back of my truck that Alice hated and never wanted to be caught dead in, well um err deader! Said Adios ad got in and drove away. On the road my phone dinged _

_**Sender: P. Whitlock**_

_**I have already contacted Jenks all the Pixie's cards have been cancelled all money that you have put into her accounts has been transferred back to you and joint accounts closed. Also kiss your Hale name goodbye brother I never liked it, we had Jenks change it back. See you when u gets here. Char says your room is ready!**_

"Oi, Fucker, you alright there?" Fuckin' Peter, interuptin' my thinkin' time.  
>"Yeah just peachy fucker, what's up?"<br>"Uh my "Knower" says we need to go hunt then get in the truck and head to Vegas at sunrise". Always a cryptic fucker but he is always, always way, way more accurate than what Alice's visions ever where. You see Peter just knows; He will see something and its concrete where Alice's visions were decision based, but I always knew she always twisted things so everything would go to the way Alice wanted. Malice Pixie Bitch!  
>"Yeah sure I'll just throw some shit in a bag chuck it in the truck then I'm good to go."<p>

TIMESKIP NOW IN VEGAS

We arrived at an exclusive night club the line is massive. We skip the line and wander upto the V.I.P entrance and I flash the bouncer a toothy grin showing off all my razor sharp chompers and he lets the 3 of us in.

**Not much of a first chapter but it's a start. I refuse to be a review whore and withhold chapters; that's just not on; also a big pet gate of mine! I have 3 small children so finding time to update is hard so I'll try my hardest to get the 2****nd**** chapter out by Thursday (Wednesday for those of you in the US) We will also meet Bella next and see where and what she has been upto.**


	2. bella

**ALL THINGS TWILIGHT DON'T BELONG TO M BUT I DO OWN A PAIR OF SHOES.**

**A/N ~ Just want to say a HUGE thanks to those who have added this story to their alerts it means a lot to me. I apologize in advance for any discrepancies regarding trying to describe army things. I am an Australian citizen so anything containing the American Armed Forces I am only going by what Wiki gives me. **

**This story is also majorly UN beata'd so all mistakes are my own stupidity and I take responsibility for all my own mistakes.**

Bella POV

We just landed into our Army base Fort Huachuca in Cochise County, Arizona, after an 8 month tour of Afghanistan. Its 2am local time roughly and I have been awake for 25hrs. I am exhausted and I want to do I check in with our Major and get to the civilian airport and catch a flight home to Vegas.

So who am I you ask? I used to go by Bella or Bells. Now I am known simply as Iz. I am a hardass bitch and take shit from no maggot in my battalion. There are 10 of us. My major Donald, he's 40 something; never married but married to his job. He is a great mentor and has kept my ass out of serious situations while away on tours of Duty. Then there are 4 1st lieutenants and 4 2nd lieutenants, and me; Captain Isabella "IZ" Swan. I am the only female in our battalion.

As I was saying I need to check in with Major Donald Murphy so that I can have my clearance to leave the state to Nevada where I reside. As requirement I need to report daily when I leave base for another state via either video link or secure phone line. Either way it doesn't faze me any; they just want to make sure I'm not going to go AWOL.

So anyway I'm no long the klutz that I was up until the fateful day of my 18th birthday. Something changed in me for the better I am guessing and that's why I am here today; not only for me but for my fellow countrymen and brothers and sisters. Also I wanted and escape from Washington and all the bad memories that haunt me every time I step foot in my father's home state.

TIMESKIP 

Its been 12 hours since I have been back in Vegas. I sleep and a trip to the hair salon to get my hair done. Today is September 13th my 26th birthday. I am actually looking forward to this birthday, I have no idea why but I just have the feeling things are going to change.

Its 4pm and I have arranged to meet some close friends at Trinity's nightclub at 9 so I need to get a move on and start getting ready. While in the shower I think back to my 18th birthday party, the night that my whole entire life changed.

_After opening that cursed gift my world came crashing down around me and the family that I considered my other family abandoned me. Well Edward was the master mind behind that whole ordeal; leaving me out in the forest telling me that I wasn't good enough, that I was hit pet, blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really paying attention after he said that he didn't want me to go with his family and him. I played along with his little charade of the heartbroken ex – girlfriend. As soon as he promised that he wouldn't interfere in my life and whatever lies he spun he made me promise that I wouldn't do anything reckless – yeah right! _

_The months passed by, my friends at school were all waiting for me to crack and break down but that never happened. I think I started to rebel about 6 months after the Cullens left. I got my first tattoo one drunken night in Port Angeles with Jessica and Lauren AKA Skank 1 and Skank2. It was a butterfly tattooed onto the base of my neck. I also managed to get half my hair hacked off. Well the hair dresser razored it into fuck hot spunky layers and dyed it all kinds of lovely colours like caramels, black, blonds and reds. To this day my hair is still the same and I mix the colours up occasionally. Except for when I am deployed I usually try and have it dyed back to my natural colour so I don't have to worry about up keep out in the dusty desert conditions for months at a time._

My _blackberry _dings telling me I have a text.

**Sender: unknown**

**Captain to Captain can't wait to meet you tonight**

**Xx**

**P, C & J**

Totally random I have no idea who this "Captain" is but think nothing of it and continue on getting ready for the rest of the night. I straighten my hair out don my make up with the Smokey eye effect the whole lot is a matte` effect. I look at the clock and its 7:30 so I'm almost good to go. I quickly made a chicken salad roll and devour that while selecting some clothing to wear. I decide on my leather pants with a red sequined halter top, paired with my red satin stilettos and a velvet blood red clutch. I shove my cigs, phone and makeup in my clutch and head to my garage. I haven't driven my Hummer in months and I am surprised it still starts which is awesome. I shove in a clubbing mp3 cd mix and away I go making sure the garage closed before I drive off.

_After graduation I enlisted after completing the required school credits to get into the Army. It was great my mother signed the Arizona house deed over to me for my 18__th__ birthday since she a Phil were living in Florida now. I did my research and moved to Arizona. I put in 18 months of hard work and training before I was commissioned, the shipped off to my first deployment in Iraq. I have done 2 tours of Iraq and 3 in Afghanistan. The whole time when I was on deployments I always thought of Jasper Hale. I knew a small amount of when he was human before he was changed. All I knew is that he was a Major in the Civil War. I think the reasons I joined the army was to make Jasper proud. _

Finally pulling up at the club I park quickly and make my way to the VIP entry. All the skanks in the line are having a whinge cos all I did was flash my dog tags and I was let in. I heard one skank yell out to the door man that I wasn't even pretty and that it wasn't fair that I was let in cos I 'flashed a necklace. I hung around at the door jut inside waiting for his reply "Miss, if you keep up the attitude and name calling I am going to have to ask you to leave the premises. And that wasn't just a 'necklace' they were dog tags the beautiful woman protects our country" Ha I wish I could have seen her face! I'm sure she was a stuttering mess. I was on the VIP list anyway, since my tags have my full name, date of birth and social security number and my Us Army ID number.

I see Scott and Benxi from my battalion and we go to the bar for a round of drinks. Scott leans and gives me a kiss on the check and smacks my ass and hollers "Happy Birthday beautiful Iz"

Laughing at his eagerness shout back over the music "thanks Scotty, and just because I am out of uniform doesn't mean you can go around spanking my ass, I outrank you so keep your hands to yourself K buddy?" With a wink.

He swallows and opens and closes his mouth but I just laugh at him and say "relax Scotty it's my birthday and we are gunna party OK?"

"Yes Captain" with a salute was his reply with another kiss on his check.

I hug Benxi and kiss him on his check, he is a total sweetie. He is only 20 and has been in my battalion for the last year and this was his first tour. "Thanks for coming tonight Benxi, means a lot that you could make it." He gives me a quick kiss back and whispers a happy birthday in my ear.

"Well anyway boys in going to wander to the bar and get first drinks what do you guys want"?  
>"A Corona with a lime please" was Benxi's reply and Scott wanted a jack on ice.<p>

I walk up to the bar and place and the order for the beer, the jack and 2 shots of tequila for myself. Gathering the drinks up I turn around and spot someone I haven't seen in 8 years but never stopped missing.

Jasper.

**Thank you for reading. It's way longer than my first. I hope that I haven't bored anyone to death yet. Please leave a review. My phone is in my pocket so I am waiting to get off on reviews **


	3. First Sights

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN SOCKS**

**A/N ~ Thanks to everyone who has kindly left reviews … means a lot to me. Hopefully I can make this chapter a bit longer. Again this is un beta'd so any mistakes are my own and I take full responsibility of them all. Enjoy the new chapter my lovelies. There is going to be a small amount of backwards and forwards here so we know what Jasper is thinking about what Bella is talking about. As much as I don't like back wards and forwards POV's I'm sorry to do it.**

BELLA

When I turned around after giving Scotty and Benxi their drinks and downed my shots I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Jasper standing near the entry way with 2 other vampires. From where I was standing and what I could tell, all three of them had muddy brown eyes; _contacts, human drinkers._ I freaked and ordered 2 more shots. If I was going to face these 2 strange vamps as well as Jasper I would need a lot _no a little_ liquid courage. Although I was excited to see jasper after such a long time I was terrified that he was no a human drinker.

I turned to see Scott and Benxi had found the girls; Sophie and Mia from next door to my house.

Sophie was a PA for a multi-million dollar company and had been working there since her internship in college. I met her when I moved into my house 3 years ago when I returned from my 2nd tour of Iraq. She was a blonde bombshell whom I felt completely plain in comparison standing next to her. Since I was gone for months at a time, I trusted her to keep an eye on my house.

Mia was Sophie's cousin and had moved to Vegas from New Orleans after a bad break up. At 27 she was doing pretty well for herself as a freelance journalist for fashion magazines; although she was a journo for fashion mags she never pushed you to wear the trendiest ensembles like the evil pixie had. She had many stories published in _Vogue _and _Brazia. _She stood at 6"3 and was a complete foot taller than me, and had a wicked sense of humour. When Sophie was out of town for work Mia stepped into Sophie's shoes and cared for my house. I loved them like sisters even though we hardly see each other.

"Soph and bitch tits it's great to see you here tonight and thank you so much for coming". Giving them a hug and kiss each "I have missed you pair so much and thank you so much for keeping an eye on things and collecting my mail while I was gone. My garden looks impressive Mia. I always manage to murder my garden but you somehow give it the will to live". Mia busted out laughing and gave me a hug and wished me happy birthday.

"So hoe bag how was tour? Didn't get hit again this time did you"? Sophie asks me with another hug.

"Nuh, at least I made it home again, last time was brutal". I knew Jasper may have been listening so I tried to keep my answers on the down low I didn't know if he would re-lay what I say back to the 'Cullens'.

"That's good chick, I know how much you whinge and bitched and moaned in your emails when you was on tour last time when you couldn't do anything for 8 weeks. So how long you home this time".

"Hey bitch, you try being stuck at a desk in desert heat with no air con listening to the radios and keeping watch instead of being out on the field doing what I love to do best". I left it at that. "Who wants a drink? It's my birthday and I'm going to get my happy on tonight and Mia and Soph I'm home until Christmas, then after that Its undecided yet what I'm doing with the 3 months after then I'm gone again for another 10 months". Giving them a kiss I walk back to the bar. Getting five shots of tequila, handing one to Scott, Benxi, Mia and Sophie we all clinked glasses and downed them while they all cheered happy birthday. Next thing I heard _DJ Marc Aurel's; Running_ start. I grabbed everyone and we all started to dance all grinding up on each other. At this stage I was halfway to happy after 5 shots of tequila.

JASPER

As I was standing at the entry way to the club that Char and Peter had dragged me to for the night I was pretty sure we were here to scope out the druggies as this seemed be a vampires dining hall; dark club techno beats and laser and strobe lights flashing away. Good thing I'm a vampire and don't get headaches, but this place was going to do my head in with all the flashing of lights and what not. My poor eyes were struggling with it all. Then as I breathed in I caught a scent I thought I would never have the advantage of inhaling again. _Seems like Miss Bella is here; _the beast spoke somewhere from the back of my head. I took a quick glance around and seen here standing at the bar ordering a few drinks and handing a beer and what looked to be bourbon to two guys. The beast for some reason didn't like this and was chanting _mine, mine, mine, _in my head. I had to shake my head to shake the voice away. After she downed her shots she turned and locked eyes with me. I was shocked she was gorgeous.

Short choppy hair cut into shaggy but attractive layers in browns, mochas, blondes and black. She looked heavenly. She had a few tattoos on her wrists. One looked like an orchid on the inside of her left wrist and a dragon on her right bicep. Her ears had a few interesting piercings. Overall she looked stunning. Eight years had done Bella good. She was all women now; Confident, and all grace. After she locked eyes with me she abruptly turned back around and ordered two more shots of Tequila. Damn the girl seems to like a drink or 2.

I felt something whack me upside the head and I turned to see who the culprit was. Was Peter the smug bastard and radiating amusement and smugness. "Well fucker you finished eye fucking that hot chick yet? Who is she, she seemed to know you the way her heart sped up a tad and then promptly turned and ordered 2 more shots and downed them like water."

"That Peter, is Miss Bella".

"Ooooh, Pussywards ex? She is a stunner aint she Major?" tucking Char under his arm in a way to reassure her that he was the only woman for him when she slapped him upside the head with a _thunk._

"Yeah she is a looker Pete." I seriously was floored to see her here. I didn't think this club would be the type of scene that she would be seen at but I guess a lot had probably changed over the last 8 years for her.

"Hey lets go find a table and order some drinks I could do with some Jack", Peter look back to me and I nodded to go find a table. Going to find a table Char kindly went and ordered a bottle of jack for us and 3 glasses.

When we sat at a table in a quiet corner of the club I could hear Bella talking to a couple of girls she seemed to know. Bella was thanking them for coming and that it was good to see them after so long. _I wonder where she had been. _Then she was thanking the dark haired girl for keeping her garden alive and the Blonde for collecting her mail. Then the dark haired girl Mia asked her how tour was. _What was she touring? Did she go on a holiday overseas? _I had no idea what they were talking about. Then Char came back with the drinks. "Thanks Char, I really need a drink."

"You're welcome Jas, I can't believe how stunning your girl is and I can't wait to meet her in person." _My girl ok be kind and rewind Char honey I have no idea what you're talking about._

"Excuse me Char, but who are you talking about? There about 200 ladies in here so I need you to narrow it down to one." I caught peter smirking at me out the corner of my eye. Cocky fucker!

"Uh, Miss Bella, Jasper. She's your mate. Don't you feel it; the pull, to be near her?" Um that explains the dull empty ache I had been feeling for the last 8 years, I had put it down to the separation and divorce from Malice the Evil Pixie. So Miss Bella was my mate. Interesting!

We stared drinking the Jack. Good thing about Vampires we could still drink alcohol which was something I would have missed from my human days. It also dulled the burn if we were feeling a bit of thirst which I hadn't encountered since leaving the Cullens.

I decided to fake a human moment and head towards the rest room taking a new pair of contacts with me as I could feel them starting to disintegrate. I also managed to catch a bit more about what Bella was talking about with her friends. And who 'hit' her. The beast didn't like hearing this and he was chanting _protect, protect, _over and over. _Where did she go a lot? I had no idea. _After switching in the new contacts I spoke at vampire speed for Peter and Char to change their contacts also.

So Bella was home for 6 months; then going away again for 10 more months. I really needed to find out what she has been up to. Walking back to the table I seen Bella approach the bar and order 5 shots of tequila. While she was waiting for the bar tender to pour her drinks some intoxicated douche approached her. As soon as he tried to introduce himself Bella's order was ready she looked at him and wrinkled her nose at him in disgust. I could also feel it radiate from her.

I heard them all clinked their shot glasses together after she handed the drinks to her group of friends, all they all wished her a happy birthday, then some upbeat song came on and they all walked onto the dance floor, they were attracting attention as they all danced with one another and grinding all over each other.

Returning back to the table I noticed that Peter and Char had switched over to fresh contacts as well.

**a/n 2 ~ ok I'm leaving things there for tonight. So they have seen one another, Bella is getting drink happy, and enjoying a good night out with 2 co-workers and her neighbours. Char has spilt the beans that Jasper and Bella are mates (shocking, I know) it will start to get more interesting soon. Just giving everyone time to get a few drinks into them!  
>ok my Phone is in my pocket and I am waiting for it to get me off on reviews :P I'll update again on Monday or Sunday for those who are on the other side of the IDL. Thank you for the reviews thus far! I appreciate all the kind words. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see etc drop me a PM and I can see what I can incorporate into the story I still have 10 hand written back to back a4 pages of pre written scribble to publish and re word.<strong>

**UPDATE GUYS XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL THINGS TWILIGHT DON'T BELONG TO ME**

**A/N ~ Thankyou to all the reviews and to all those who have added this story to their alerts! It means a lot to me. Now on with the story!**

**Bella**

After being halfway to maggot I really, really needed to take a leak and find Jasper so I could have a chat with him. I also had no idea wow the fuck I was going to get home. Mia and Sophie were staying in the city and Scott and Benxi were due to fly back to base tomorrow afternoon. I wasn't really keen on staying in the city. I just wanted to go home blast some music and have a wee bit of weed to unwind. I was already buzzing from the pill I bombed earlier and I also was dying for a bottle of water!

"I'm just going to pop over to the bar and grab water, anyone want anything?"

"Nah we all good here but maybe bring us some more drinks" Scott said passing me a $50. "Keep the change birthday girl" I smile at him and take the cash placing it in between my tits since I didn't have a pocket and didn't feel like carrying my clutch.

Approaching the bar and out of eye sight of my friends "Jasper if you can hear me meet me at the bar in 5" the headed to the bathroom to answer the call of nature cos when it calls you got to answer or things get messy! I learnt that lesson a long time ago on pills and drink. After washing my hands I head towards the bar but bump into Jasper before I even reach the bar.

I'm so buzzed I hug Jasper with as much effort as I can possibly muster. "Gosh Jas, I have missed you so fucking much." Then I reach up on my tippy toes and place a big wet kiss on his check. "And what the fuck is up with wearing contacts? I know you're a people eater don't hide it. Hey don't answer that, walk with me to get a drink."

"Slow down darlin', you're talking a mile a minute" then he leans in and kisses me on the check. "Oh and you smell different, you smell like you popped something illegal."

Laughing at him with a shit eating happy grin on my face "yeah Jasper, speed, weed, and ecstasy we are all on something here." Turning behind him, I smack his ass and head towards the bar. "Oh and Bella" I narrowed my eyes at him and tell him "it's Iz now Jas, ok don't forget."

"Ok Iz" Jasper corrects himself with a smug smirk. "I wanted to tell you I missed you too and that you look lovely and happy birthday by the way, I can feel that you are enjoying your night."

"Well thank you, you look really great yourself. I see you ditched that preppy get up shit I used to see you in. suits you better what your wearing" He did look really yummy wearing dark wash jeans and a black long sleave v neck tee with an expensive polo shirt over the top, and some fuck hot black snake skin cowboy boots. "Oh and I just love your shoes, are they real snakeskin?"

"Yeah, beautiful they are real snake skin." We have reached the bar by now it's my turn to order and I order 4 shots of tequila and a bottle of water; Jasper leans in behind me and tell the bar tender he wants a bottle of Jack Daniels. I reach into my tits to get my money out along with the $50 that Scott gave me to pay for the drinks but Jasper looks down into my shirt and smirks. "Nice rack there too Iz" and he pays for the drinks while I am rendered speechless. A long time ago I had thought of Jasper as a big brother. But now somehow my feelings toward him feel more than the love a sister should feel for a brother and it kind of worried me, but not much. Jasper grabs a bar tray and places all the drinks on the tray he grabs his bottle of Jack he order and hands me the tray. "I'm going back to my table, if you can I'd love for you to come over soon and sit and have a drink with us ok?"

Nodding I answer "yeah sure Scott and Benxi will probably head off soon they have a slight to catch tomorrow and Mia and Sophie have appointments tomorrow afternoon, so I'm sure they will be leaving soon." Then I head back to my friends.

Sophie and Mia were quick to pounce on me to find out who I was talking to. "So spill Iz, who was the hot blonde cowboy that was tuning you?" Mia always a nosy bitch, I tell her "That was Jasper I knew him from a long time ago. He is my Ex's Brother." With that I handed out their drinks. They knew enough of the edited version I gave them about Edward to know the discussion was closed; well I hoped so anyway. "So what did he want then" Soph asks me after throwing back her shot. "Fucked if I know Soph, we just exchanged hellos and stuff, I didn't ask." I turned my back from my group of friends and lowered my voice so only the vamps could hear me "I'm going to blow this place soon and move onto a new club. Who's coming?" I rattled off my cell number and told them to text me in 10. I opened my bottle of water then taking a big drink almost drinking half of it.

We went round the back to the pool tables since it was the only place inside that we could smoke at, I asked if Scott wanted a game since he was the only one from our group that smoked. "Sure Iz, although I know you will only kick my ass at this game. Actually you kick my ass at everything." I gave him an eye roll and told him if he was going to whinge that next the next mission we get sent on I was not going to watch out for his sorry ass. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper walking to the bathroom. He must have needed to change his contacts again.

My _blackberry _dinged alerting me to a new message; I quickly racked the balls and told Scott he could break while I check my phone.

**Iz, its Jasper. I see you smoking! You look sexy by the way. Oh shit I didn't say did I? I think the Jack is talking anyway my brother says that your friends are leaving after you play that game of pool and you win by the way.**

I quickly text him back.

**Yeah I know I should throw these horrible things away but I can't seem to bring myself to do it. Oh and I know I'm going to win. I always win against Scott! Say what? I never saw anything!**

I press send and it's my turn to take a shot. I see that Scott has sunk the purple big ball; smalls it is then. I quickly sink the yellow followed by the red and miss the green sinking the cue ball. I laugh and tell Scott "I should play golf instead hey?" he laughs at me and shakes his head and takes his shot missing. The game is over in 20 minutes. We have another quick smoke then head back to the main part of the club. Sophie and Mia are collecting their things. "We are going Iz, we have a big day tomorrow since our mum's are coming back from their cruise in Canada, we will do lunch Monday that cool, IZ"

"Yeah lunch on Monday sounds sweet, give your Mum's a hug from me and tell them I said hi, and that I hope they enjoyed their holiday. Thank you so much for coming out tonight though" I give them each a hug and a kiss. Scott and Benxi come over next "We are so sorry but you know we got to go back to base tomorrow and we so don't want Murphy on our asses for being late in. You so suck for owning a house the state over and are allowed to leave base. We love you and see you for that training mission in January" with that they both gave my huge hugs and left with the girls.

I walked to the bar and grabbed another bottle of water and another shot then found Jasper's table. Jasper gives me a heart breaking smile and introduces me to his friends "Iz this is my Sister Charlotte by she prefers to be called Char." I smile and say "It's lovely to meet you" next Jasper introduces me to a guy that looks like Jasper but with short brown hair and a bit of fuzz on his chin, he loves handsome, but in my opinion Jasper looks so much better. "And this is my Brother from another mother, Peter Whitlock." I reach out to shake his hand, and he grabs its and leans into to kiss my knuckles, "It's nice to finally put a face to the lovely lady that this Fucker here" he tilts his head indicating that he is talking about Jasper "that Jasper won't shut up about." I laugh at him and look at Jasper "Is that so Hale?" Jasper looks at me then grins "its Whitlock darlin', always has been, I just took Hale so I could play twin with Rose."

Ok now I am sure he is no longer with the Cullens so I ask him anyway. "So if you're here with Peter and Char and won't shut up about me, where are the Cullen's?" The three of them hiss, so I'm sure they don't like the Cullens much. "Oh you guys don't like 'em either hey? Me either. Fucking pathetic squirrel munchers." I bust out laughing. Peter joins me in a gut busting guffaw that would put Emmett to shame. "That would be correct darlin'" Jasper tells me. "We don't like 'em either; to answer your question." Jasper looks really serious now. "Alice and I got a divorce, but to get my own back I cancelled all her cards that had access to my accounts and what not" I had to sit or I was going to fall over from laughter after hearing that. "Oh my, gosh that's the funniest shit I have ever heard, ever!" And it was true. Poor Malice, no money I'm sure she is mooching off Carlise.

"So I'm guessing you have no contact with those arseholes then Jasper? Cos I really want to get to know you, and I won't be able to do that if you are in contact with any of them, maybe except for Emmett I miss my big lug of a brother." I reach for their bottle of Jack and take a swig from the bottle. Peter looks impressed and Jasper just arched his eye brows at me "sorry I'm thirsty" I apologise. Then laugh. Jasper shakes his head then smiles at me "no contact with them Iz, I have no idea where they are, and if I ever did come across them I would walk the other way; the way they treated me that night was not called for. Your pansy Ex wouldn't even listen to my side of the story." I am hurt hearing this and I reach across the table from where I parked my ass between Peter and Char, and grab Jasper's hand. "If it makes you feel better" I look down at the table. "Edward is a fucking dick less pansy, I will tell you a story but not here cos I have a feeling that you won't like what I will say much without keeping calm."

Jasper looks up at me. I let go of his hand. I get up from my chair and walk around the table and shit sideways on Jasper's lap, and warp and arm around his neck and snuggle into his chest; Peter looks like he is going to shit it's so funny. I raise a brow at him and ask "the matter Pete? Jealous it's not your lap I'm sitting on." Then I bust out in laughter.

I hear _riverside _by _Sidney Samson _come on. I jumped up from Jasper's lap and go round to Char and say "come on Char baby lets go do a little dancey" she giggles then hops up with me. I hear something like devil woman come out of Peter's mouth but couldn't be sure. Whatever he said it caused Char to turn around, take two steps to whack him upside the head.

**A/N ~ Thanks for reading guys. Next cheaper we will be hearing from Jasper. The story is starting to take off now, Now that Iz's friends have exited the club. I will most likely update on Wednesday so Tuesday for those in the states. Hope that you enjoyed! Please don't be afraid to leave me some feedback, it only takes a minute and it makes my day hearing what you lovely readers have to say!**

**Ok my phone in now in my pocket and I am waiting to get off on the alerts coming in that makes my phone vibrate **


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL THINGS TWILIGHT DON'T BELONG TO ME ~ SORRY**

**A/N ~ Sorry that this is late to be posted but I forgot to pay my internet bill so I got dissed for a few days. Anyways I am here now I hope that you lovely readers enjoy the next instalment! I'd also like to say a big thankyou to each and every one of you that have reviewed and added this story to your alerts. Also this chapter is un beta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

**JASPER**

I was watching Bella and Char dance whilst talking Peter about random shit. I didn't mean to be listening into Bella and Char's conversation but I couldn't really help myself; I was curious as to what she had to say. Bella and Char looked really sexy dancing together. It wasn't over the top where the men where flocking like flies to shit. They were standing close together; Char had her hands resting on Bella's hips and Bella had her forearms resting on Char's shoulders.

"Did you see Iz's tongue? Shit Jazz man she has three tongue bars in it. That is seriously hot. Your one lucky fucker Major!" Peter exclaimed to me. I couldn't help notice earlier but it made my dick hard instantly just thinking about Bella running her studded tongue on my dick.

"Yeah I sure did see Pete."

"So what brings you to Vegas Iz?" Char asked Bella. "Well it's a really long story; I'd like to tell you more." Bella lifted an arm from Char's shoulder and ran her hand through her hair; I focused on Bella's emotions and I was picking up on sadness and frustration. I wonder why she was feeling these emotions.

"Oh and Major, Iz is going to need someone to drive her home. She is almost ready to go home. She has had a few big days my knower is telling me. When you get her home; run her a bath, and have a bottle of water in the bathroom for her also." Peter told me.

"Yeah sure, Peter."

"Oh and she will tell you some of her story too on the way back to hers, Char and I will see you there tomorrow at 7. Iz is going to be inviting us around." He let me know that bit of information with a smug smirk. Fucker!

The girls danced a few more songs. Bella was buzzing on whatever she had taken plus the alcohol. She was really flirty and handsy. I wasn't really liking her flirty with all the guys touching them and what not but Peter told me stay seated and that she could handle herself and watch. Not long after he told me that, some drunk punk came up to her while she was at the bar getting another drink.

"Come on baby, I'll make it worth your while." He reminded me of Alice; whining to get her own way. All the punk had to do was stomp his foot to get his point across. Bella was really not paying him any mind until she had paid and collected her drink and started to walk away from the bar that he grabbed her shoulder; hard. She turned around, she moved so fast that she grabbed his offending hand off her shoulder and pinned it behind his back hard that I could feel his pain. She bent forward, bending him with her and she spoke in his ear, "do you know who I am Punk? No? My name is Captain. You DO NOT touch ME EVER or I will FUCK YOU UP!" As she let go of the punk idiot, he apologised quickly, and scrambled away.

I couldn't work out where why she was calling herself "Captain" that was Peter. I was so confused. But when Bella straightened up and looked around, I saw what was hanging from her neck and that quickly cleared up any confusion I was feeling. She was either Military or Navy. I was doing an internal happy dance and fist pump. My girl was disciplined.

Bella quickly gathered her thing and made her way back to the table. I stood up and did a quick once over to make sure she was ok. Bella raised an eye brow at me question what I was doing, but I quickly pulled her in for a side on hug and a kiss on her check. I also whispered in her ear how hot she looked dealing with that fucker.

"Aw, thanks Jazz, I deal with handsy little fuckers no matter where I go." She smirked at me grabbed the bottle of Jack that was sitting on the table and took a swig. "Right, Lady and Gentlemen I am ready to get out of this place. That turd just fucked the rest of my night; not happy, who wants to come back to mine and finish this party?" Bella looked pretty happy "I'll drive you home darlin'" remembering Pete filling me in not half an hour ago.

Bella fished through her clutch bag and threw a set of keys at me. Peter smirked at me. Char hugged me and told me to be safe. On the way out of the club Bella danced all the way out across the road doing this cute little hop, skip walk. I couldn't believe it though; from when she was in Forks she was vertically challenged and had trouble staying upright. She refused to wear any sort of heel. Now looking at her she was wearing stilettos and not even stumbling. It was bugging me so I had to ask.

"Iz, How come you're not so um how do I put it, clumsy anymore?" she stopped at a massive black Hummer "This is my car. Um, I'll explain in the drive back to mine." I unlocked the car and opened the passenger door and helped her up and in. I quickly got in and started it up. Bella put her address into the satnav in the dash above the stereo. Whilst she was doing that she ratted through the centre console and grabbed a random CD and flung the CD that was in the CD player into the back seat.

I looked over at her "you ready? Put your seat belt on and let's go hey?" she laughed at me and said "yeah, yeah" I loved her car it was really nice. I'm sure she had a lift kit. It was fully pimped out. 100% better than the rust bucket she used to drive and much safer. Awesome stereo system I had no idea what she was listening to. It had a deep bass line and she had her feet propped up on the dash and bopping her head along with the beat. I couldn't help but laugh. She turned and looked at me with her eye brows raised. "Yeah, you look like one of those bobble head things." She stared at me for a second then busted out laughing. She asked me to pull over so I did. She quickly took off the heels, opened her door, hopped out and ran around the back opening the rear door and started going through a heavy canvas bag. "What cha doin' back there Iz" she dug for a big longer cursing as she went. "Uh looking for my thongs **(flip flops ~ we call em things in OZ so yeah)**." She was quiet for a minute. "Ah ha! Found the fuckers" she exclaimed. Next thing I know she is running into the bushes. She called out that she needed to take a piss and not to worry. Ok then. She definitely is not scared of taking a wiz in the bushes. She continues to amaze me. Wonder what Eddie would think of her now if he ever laid eyes on her again. Which I hope in the future he doesn't. That boy is like a dog with a bone. Once he has her he won't let her go. But once he lets go and someone else has her he will want her back, I can just feel it.

**A/N ~ IM GOING TO LEAVE THIS CHAPTER HERE. I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF PACKING TO GO NORTH FOR THE WEEKEND. ITS 10PM AND IM STILL TRYING TO GET 2 KIDS TO BED AS I NEED TO BE UP IN 4HRS WHEN THE HUSBNAD GETS HOME FROM WORK SO I CAN DRIVE! GUH FUN, FUN! HAVE AN AWESOME WEEKEND PEOPLE AND I AM REALLY SORRY FOR SHORT CHANGING YOU ALL TO A SHORT SHITTY CHAPTER! REVIEWS ARE FUN TO RECEIVE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL THINGS TWILIGHT ARE NOT OWNED BY ME ~ I WISH THOUGH!**

**A BIG THANKYOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN KIND ENOUGH TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW; MEANS A LOT SO THANKYOU AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE ADDED THIS STORY TO YOUR ALERTS A BIG THANKYOU TO YOU AS WELL **

**SORRY TO LEAVE THE LAST CHAPTER SO SHORT BUT TRYING TO PACK FOR THREE KIDS PLUS YOURSELF AND YOUR HUSBAND AT 10PM WASN'T REALLY THAT SMART THEN TRYING TO GET 2 CHILREN TO BED WHO JUST WOULDN'T GO TO BUT WAS A MAJOR PAIN AS WELL AS TRYING TO COMPOSE A STORY! ANYWAY IM BACK FROM MY WEEKEND.**

**This chapter will continue on from where we left off. Please enjoy! Oh and there is a small lemon. It was my first one so I do hope that I did an ok job on that!**

**Jasper**

Bella was so funny. She seriously cracks me up. She certainly has changed so much. After she got back into the car she changed the CD again. Muttering about something about not being able to find the music she wanted and that she should label her burnt CD copies. "Ah-ha. Found you, you motherfucker". I had no idea what she was on about. I glanced over to peek at her; raising my eyebrow in a silent question to her ramblings. "Uh, the CD I was looking for; Fat Boy Slim, he was hiding under the service book in the glove box" she quickly explained. No idea who Fat Boy Slim was; but sounded pretty interesting.

I pulled back out onto the Highway and Bella started to sing along with the music. They were pretty interesting lyrics; everyone needs a bosom for a pillow! Seriously what the fuck? I turned down the music a bit and quickly glanced at Bella. I was curious to know about her time in the Armed Forces and wanted to know more about her.

"So, Captain hey? That's a big deal. How long have you been Captain for?" Bella then started pumping out a lot of pride. She turned to look at me with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah, Jazz, I'm Captain. Have been Captain for not long now. I love it, even though it's a huge responsibility. I love being in the Army" I cut her off. "Army, Bella, sorry Iz, wow! No wonder I overheard your friends asking if you got hit this time. How long are you home for or you home for good." Bella looked at me funny.

"Um, yeah last tour I got shot in the knee doing patrol." I growled deep and low in my chest. Someone had hurt _my_ Bella. She continued on after telling me to stop carrying on like a rabid dog. "We were ambushed, they came out of nowhere. I was the only one injured." I let a sigh or relief escape after hearing this. "It hurt like a fucking Bitch. My whole kneecap was shattered. I have a titanium kneecap know; so yeah. I spent 2 weeks in the medical unit and then 8 weeks in re-hab. Then I was off patrols for a further 8 weeks, doing a desk job."

Wow she had been through so much; I had to ask more, curiosity was really getting the best of me. "So how long have you been in the Army for?" Bella was quiet for a moment, most likely gathering her thoughts before answering. "Seven years. After graduating high school, I moved back to Phoenix, Mum signed the Deed to the house over to me for my 18th birthday. I had so much anger and I wanted a way to channel it, so I signed up. Six months later I got my acceptance letter for the academy and spend 18 or so months training and doing the tests to be enlisted. My first tour was of Iraq. That was an eye opener. I have been to Iraq a few times. My 2nd tour of Iraq I was shot in the stomach." She lifted her shirt and showed me the healed gunshot wound directly below her navel. "The damage was so great they sent me home after a quick repair job. I ended up having a hysterectomy, which sucks." Then all of a sudden Bella went really quiet and an extreme sadness washed over her. I wanted to comfort her and ask what was wrong. I just put it down to not being able to have children. I thought I'd move onto easier questions. "So how long you back for?" I chanced a quick look at her. Her emotions also seemed to be calming a fraction. "Uh, I'm back for ten months, then, I'm back to Afghanistan for 11 months." Holy shit! I was going to have to come up with something. Maybe I could change her before she has to go back and fake her death or something. Thinking about this my phone dinged.

**Sender P. Whitlock**

**Stop being a girl and you're almost at Bella's**

Weird! I was not being a girl. Damn asshole. So my girl was an Army Captain. She was inked and pierced and had a fucking incredible body. I was so fucking hard. I wonder if Bella would suck me off if I asked, _nicely._ Yeah fat fucking chance me thinks. The Major was rattling his cage severely he really wanted out so he could play with his _mate _too. He wasn't happy that I wasn't letting him out.

"We are almost back to my place, Jasper. If my car had darker tint I'd let you borrow it so you could get back to the city, because the sun will start coming up soon." I looked out the rear view and sure enough it was starting to lighten on the horizon. "Uh, anyway if you want to that is, you could stay ... with me?" Bella ask all unsure and shy like. Wow she still had shy tendencies. "Sure I'd love to." I answered too quickly then added "if it's not too much trouble. I know you will probably want to sleep, I'm sure I can find something to occupy myself for a few hours." Bella looked over to me and smiled. "Sure, I don't mind at all. I have a library, I'm sure you could find something to read in there, I think my cable gets re connected at 9 and I have all the channels, or you could clean my house. It's an absolute shit fight not being home for a long time. That's if you want to." She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at her. I smirked back. "We'll see ok, Iz" she smiled at me.

Bella reached to the Sat Nav and turned it off. "Turn left at that house with the green fence on the corner" Bella directed me. "Then follow until you reach the roundabout, turn Right then your first left. And I'm house 109." Of course being Vamp and all, having excellent memory recall she rattled it all off quickly. Pulling into her drive she reached across my lap; my hard problem just got harder. Bella started feeling all lusty, so I decided to mess a bit. I sent her a small dose happiness just to let her know I liked her down there. She coughed quickly after pulling a small panel open and pressed a button on a remote and the garage door went up. She rose from her position and sent me some amusement. Maybe I was getting lucky!

**Bella**

After I sort of told Jasper some of my story. I knew that bringing him to my home would be hard. I really wasn't sure how long he would be around for or where he was living. When I leaned over his lap to open the hidey hole for where I keep my garage remote; I felt his _massive_ problem. That man was hung! Like HUGE! I knew I was feeling lust so he sent me some happy juice. I figured he was happy that I was there. I thought that since he was kind enough to drive me home I might pay him a small favour and relive some of his _tension_. I'm sure he was feeling it. Jasper quickly parked the car and we both got out. I pressed the button on the wall beside the door entering the house and the door went down.

I grabbed my bag out of the back of the car and threw it at the washing machine in my garage. I really hated washing. I led Jasper into the house. He followed me into my room and stood at the doorway while I took my shoes off and placed them back in my walk in robe. I forgot all about the photo of my new born son and me, sitting beside my bed with his urn of ashes. Jasper walked over to it and picked up the photo. I didn't like him touching Brandon's Photo.

"Are you ok Iz" Jasper asked me full of concern. I shook my head and removed the photo frame from his hand and gathered the urn. I took the quickly to my study and locked them in there. I walked to the living room and Jasper was standing behind my recliner. "I'm really sorry Iz if I upset you. It wasn't my intention. Will you forgive me?" he asked in a timid voice. I let a tear escape my eye and nodded my head in a yes motion. "I'm sorry that I reacted like that Jasper. It's just really hard to talk about and when I'm ready I will tell you all about it ok." I left it at that and walked into the kitchen to make a coffee. I could hear water running in the guest bathroom, I was dying for a bath; I hadn't had one in such a long time.

When I entered the bathroom Jasper smiled at me and motioned towards the tub "for you my Bella, I know you like to be called IZ but can you make an exception for me please?" he was begging. I laughed at him thanked him for the bath and said "I'll think about it." He smiled at me and sent me some gratitude. I walked up to my room and grabbed my silky pyjama shorts and camisole and black robe. The bath was heavenly; not too hot and not too cold. Just fucking riiight! I moaned when I entered the water. I heard Jasper laugh from somewhere in the house. I yelled out "I want to marry you Jasper if you keep running bath this good." _Shit, shit, shit, I just did not fucking say that did it? Um I think I just fucking did. Uh well jasper is fucking hot._

I got out of the bath when it started to go cold. Dried and dressed quickly. I walked down to my living room and jasper was sprawled out along my 12 seater chaise couch with his arms tucked under his head with the TV remotes sitting on his stomach; head turned towards the TV. He truly looked gorgeous lying like that. I think my knickers just needed changing. I got so wet. Jasper coughed and looked over at me with raised brows. "Sorry" I squeaked out. _Don't blush, don't blush_, was my mantra. Thank fuck I didn't blush. No need to get embarrassed over shit anymore. I have tough fuckin' skin now. I'm not an innocent little daddy's girl anymore. I have to remind myself that I never was and it was all an act. I walked over to my sofa and sat on the floor near Jasper's head. I kissed his check and thanked him for the bath again.

"So Jasper, I was thinking while I was in that heavenly bath you ran me; and I came to the conclusion that you, Peter and Char can call me Bella from now on." He smiled at me and sat up to hug me. I hugged him back then kissed his full pouty lips. He kissed me back. I gasped when I felt his cool tongue enter my mouth. He gasped and pulled back. "I love your tongue piercings Bella; I want to feel them on me." I laughed at him and raised my eye brows at him and smirked. "Well if you want me to go down on you Cowboy" I purred at him "you have to tell me the magic word first." He totally looked confused. So I thought I'd help him a bit. "Repeat after me; Bella, Please will you suck my fucking cock." He looked at me and I smiled at him. I sent him all the lust I could muster I quickly saw his eyes roll to the back of their sockets so I knew I had him. He then repeated "_Bella, Please baby will you suck my fucking cock. You're killing me, and I'm pretty sure it's going to rip right out of my pants if I don't take care of it soon."_ Poor fucker! I felt like leaving him like that and chucking him one of my many porno DVDs and a towel and tell him to take care of himself.

I stood quickly and got onto the sofa between his legs and lowered his zipper. Holy Fuck! Commando! Hot as! He sprang free at me. Fuck the thing should come with a warning! It was massive! I quickly grabbed hold of his huge cock. My small hand didn't even meet my fingers at the base. I leaned forward and licked the small drop of pre – cum off the head. It tasted Ok. I'm not a huge fan of giving head but I do it out of the kindness of my heart.

Jasper gasped when my tongue met his head. I licked up and down and like a lollypop for a while then I slowly covered him with my mouth. What I couldn't fit I pumped with my hand that had hold of him. I bobbed my head up and down getting faster and faster. Occasionally Jasper would thrust his hips upwards and mutter out a Holy fuck Bella. I felt him start to tighten. "I'm going to cum Bellllaaa" Jasper grunted out. I pumped my hand and sucked harder. My spare hand started to tug on his sack. A few more strokes and he stilled releasing cool fluid in long, strong spurts into my mouth and down my throat. He didn't taste too bad. Better than anything I had tasted before. I licked him clean and tucked him back into his pants with a smile on my face.

"Wow, Bella that was fucking awesome!" Jasper exclaimed to me. I smiled at him. Leaned forward kissed his lips and wished him a goodnight. I made sure my study was locked again, and went to bed. I felt Jasper send me some sleepy Juju and I sent him some gratitude. As soon as my head hit the pillow I would out like a light.

**Wow chicks this chapter totally almost wrote its self. Next up Peter and Char come to Bella's. Will Bella tell us about Brandon? Only time will tell. Leave me some love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER – THE SAME AS ALWAYS ~ NOT MINE!**

**A/N ~ Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed again. Without all the kind words this story would be still stuck at chapter 1. This chapter is probably going to kick my ass trying to write it but I will see how it goes. I'm not totally 100% happy with the previous chapter. But DO NOT fear, there is method to my madness! Enjoy chickadees. **

**STORY STILL REMAINS UN BEATA'D SO ALL FUCK UP'S ARE MY FUCK UP'S. **

**Jasper**

When Bella told me that I could stop calling her Iz and keep calling her Bella, I did a mental happy dance. I couldn't understand why she had a photo with an urn beside her bed. When I touched it I felt an overwhelming amount of grief pass over her; and passiveness when she took the photo and the urn away. I don't want to push on that subject with her.

Ding. Fucking Phone. As long as it isn't the deranged Pixie I'm all good.

**Sender: P. Whitlock  
>Don't, push her fucker. She will open up when she is ready. And that will be sooner than u think! Go wash her clothes. She will thank you for that!<strong>

Well Peter that was insightful. I get up off her comfortable sofa and head back towards her garage. As I am walking down the hall I see many photo frames hung on the wall. There are a few of her in her army cameos, a photo of her and her father at her high school graduation; she didn't look too happy in that one, and a photo of her in her formal uniform at a remembrance day parade. There was also a photo with her and two kids that looked around the age of 5; they looked like twins and the three of them looked happy together.

I can't understand why but this one made me very jealous; she looked at them with so much love in her eyes. Major didn't like it one bit. He was tempted go storm into Bell's room and wake her to demand who those 2 children were. I so didn't want to be doing that so I growled at him.

I walk into her garage and open her bag that she threw there at the washing machine. It was full of her combat uniforms. Singlets, underwear, socks etc. I put all her under garments in to wash first. While that was washing I went back to the bathroom where I had run her a bath earlier; and cleaned her bathroom. Lord knows it really needed an overhaul. I clean when I'm bored. I usually do it a human pace; passes the time, sue me!

It was almost midday now and Bella started to stir. Good thing too. I had all her washing done and dry. Ironed and waiting for her to put it away.

Her emotions were a bit over the place. I quickly dashed into her room and rubbed her shoulder to soothe her, whilst whispering her name and that it was ok. She rolled over onto her stomach and stretched. Hearing a lot of her bones crack was the worst sound; almost like fingernails being run down a chalkboard to my ears. She groaned and rolled over looking up at me "it wasn't a dream, you're really her?' I chuckled at her and brought her into my arms.

"Yeah, Darlin', I'm really here. Do you remember what happened last night?" I chuckled at her raising a brow at her, she was too darn cute last night; all intoxicated.

She let out a small chuckle "yeah Jazz, I remember … I remembered everything even your retarded brother who kept staring at my tits like some weirdo." I had to laugh at that.

Ding. What the Fuck now. Grr leave me the fuck alone. Sometimes I swear mobiles weren't invented. Annoying piece of technology, but handy!

**Sender: P. Whitlock  
>Tell Iz I said it's about time she woke up. And tell her she will have a message soon and you need to retrieve her phone from the car. It's under the passenger seat. And I'm not a retard, tell her that.<strong>

I had to laugh at my brother's antics. He was such an assclown sometimes. But without him, I don't know who or where I would be today.

"Yeah Peter is just special like that. He said to tell you 'good morning, and that he isn't a retard', but I'll leave that up to you and him to sort." I chuckled at her expression. "I'll go make you a coffee hey? How do you like it?"

"Yeah he was acting pretty special last night. Thanks Jasper, I like it with a good teaspoon and 2 and a bit sugars with milk. I'll see you out in the living room soon, just got to get organised." With that being said I smiled at her kissed her check and left her room closing her door with a soft click.

When the jug finished boiling the shower turned on. I got all hard thinking about her in the shower all wet and naked. I almost wanted to join her in the shower and soap her up from head to toe. I shake my head to clear those sexy images of my mate. I still cannot get last night out of my mind, and I sure hope not to forget it anytime soon. Those 3 bars in her tongue gave me so much unbelievable pleasure I came quicker than what I do when I jack off myself. And her hot little mouth, so fucking hot, warm soft and yeah!

I have her coffee made and I feel Bella's desire and lust rise. It was almost enough to drop me to my knees but I quickly grabbed her counter top for support. I chuckled to myself and sent her a huge dose of lust desire and need. Next thing I know I hear her screaming that she is coming and I continue to chuckle when she yells out "Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing." I laugh quietly to myself again and yell out "sorry darling, vamp ears remember couldn't help myself." I heard her mutter stupid vampires, and then turned off the shower.

I'd managed to retrieve her phone while she was getting dressed. Wasn't hard to locate. And what do you know; her message light is blinking. I sat her phone on the bench beside her coffee and a plate of toast I had made for her without too much drama.

Upon entering the kitchen freshly showered and dressed she looked lovely in a denim mini with a black singlet top on with her hair blow dried and punked up. She has changed so much and it still floors me. Everything about her. I can remember when she would stumble over her own feet. Now she walks with so much grace.

"Thanks for the coffee and toast, it's been a long time since a man cooked me anything; even just breakfast." I didn't like this and I couldn't hold down a growl it just slipped out. I smiled at her coyly and said "sorry." She looked at me weird so at a whisper I said really quickly hoping that she wouldn't catch what I was saying "yourmymate,ifeelveryprotectiveofyou."

Her confusion skyrocketed and she took a quick sip of her coffee looked at me and said "say what, cos you seriously made no sense. My 5 year old twin sister's talk better than you just did." Well that explains the 2 children in the photo then. That made the Major very happy. He started to purr. What the fuck is wrong with me. I seriously am having trouble controlling myself today.

I looked at Bella, and took her hands in my own when she put her coffee mug down. "There is something that I really need to tell you, Bella." She frowned at me and stated 'continue'. I took a deep breath, "Bella, do you remember Phoenix?" she nodded at me so I continued on. "When we had to take you up to the hotel room when you fell asleep in the car, I carried you. When I reached to pick you up so looked at me suddenly then I touched your hand. I'm not sure if you remember that or not but I felt a sudden jolt of electricity; almost like I had stuck a knife in the power outlet. After seeing you again last night Peter brought to my attention that we are mates, Bella."

Bella looked at me with shocked eyes muttered a quick 'fuck' then hit the deck.

**Ok I am going to stop things there. Peter is guiding poor Jasper here as he really has no idea what the fuck he is doing to an extent. He wants answers but he needs to learn about patience. This chapter pretty much wrote itself. I am really happy with the final result here. I love a domestic man, so poor jasper is playing house and Bella is the man. Just remember there is method to my madness and I will update again on Tuesday so for you in America that would be your Monday! Happy Friday guys. My Friday will be over in 2 hrs and I need to sleep as I am driving 9 hrs south for the weekend!**

**xx**


	8. Brandon

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT … WISH I DID SOMETIMES … I COULD REALLY USE A DOLLAR OR TWO!**

**A/N ~ ****Hi guys it's me again! Sorry it took a few days longer than necessary to do an update. Life gets in the way blah, blah, blah. I usually update when the husband is work. He works perm night shifts on a rotating 4 on 4 off roster so when I update I update when he is work. I guess someone has to keep the planes in the sky. Once again, I'd love to thank all of you who were kind enough to leave reviews! I know I am a lazy ass and never reply but I always check my reviews on my mobile. Don't think I am ignoring your reviews, I'm NOT! Anyway as usual; THIS STORY IS UN BETA'D SO ALL FUCK UPS ARE MY FUCK UPS AND I APOLIGISE IN ADAVNCE! Enjoy the chapter as I am sure it's going to kick my ass! Also a big thankyou to IDREAMOFEDDIE for bringing us Peter, 'knows', shit'.**

**BELLA**

I hope that what Jasper didn't tell me was a dream. When I woke up upon the kitchen floor I was utterly embarrassed. I shouldn't pass out at something major as being told I am someone's _mate._ When I came to I think I banged my head pretty hard on my tiled floor. My head HURT!

"You ok babe?" poor Jasper was so concerned; I was sitting in his lap while he was checking me over for injuries.

"Yeah! I think I am _fine;_ just a bruised ego and a sore noggin." I exclaimed, while rubbing the back of my head. Jasper laughed at this, so I laughed along as it was pretty funny. "So we are mates, and since Phoenix! Wow so Emoward was never my mate; _strange." _ To be honest I cannot for the life of me remember Jasper lifting me out of the car in Phoenix but I did feel the small jolt of electricity.

"Yeah darlin', I figured it out in Phoenix. After I felt that jolt, I can remember you feeling shock when I picked you up. Also after that, I never felt attracted to Alice; I felt a pull to be with you, but you were with my Ass wipe of a brother and you were pretty much 'forbidden fruit". I wanted to be with you so badly." Wow, this was so much to take in all at once.

"So at my birthday, when you 'tried' to get me what was the story with that?" I had to ask I was curious to know what happened there. If I get some answers, I sure I can unveil some of my secrets to Jasper.

"Uh, I when you sliced your finger with the paper, your blood didn't bother me at all. Even that day, at the ballet studio, when James banged you up pretty badly. My _animalistic _side needed to protect you with all I had. I was trying so hard to rein it in to protect you and the family so no one would get hurt; long story short, I felt Edward's emotions of pure _passiveness_, and my guess it was for your blood. I'm sorry that he hurt you that night."

I had to stop Jasper there. "Jasper, STOP! I called out to you that night that it wasn't your fault and that I was sorry that I _bled_." This is so getting too much for me to take. I really need to get some answers. "What was _Alice"_ I sneered her name as it left a bitter taste on my tongue "feeling that night? I have a pretty good feeling that she knew that we were mates, and that the whole thing was planned, and me being Edward's singer and all, I think she planned for me to die or get seriously hurt that night."

Jasper stared off into space for a small while then snapped back to reality before I did something drastic to gain his attention back. "To be honest Bella" he started then rubbed at the back of his neck, "she was feeling pretty smug about things." My jaw dropped to the floor. Wow fuck shit ass bitch. Fucking Pixie is going to DIE!

I think Jasper was catching onto my pissed off feelings and sent me some soothing calm mojo. _Ah that feels better; I am getting high on the Jasper bong of emotions._

"Jasper, I can't believe that evil little pixie midget did this to us! I am seriously not fucking happy that she fucked with our lives like that!" I was still seriously fucked off but Jasper kept sending me the soothing mojo.

"Me neither, Darlin'. Me neither. "

"So how does this mate stuff work anyhow, Jasper?" I was curious to find out.

"Well, I am guessing that you have accepted that we are mates; and have been for some time?" he asked me.

I looked directly into Jasper's eyes and smirked at him "I totally accept being yours forever, Jasper." Then I leant forwards and kissed him on the lips. I could hear Fuckward's fucked up voice in the back of my head; _love this is dangerous, you cannot kiss him, he is blood thirsty, he just wants to drain you dry. _I internally laughed at his deranged voice. LOVE fuck off he never _loved _me. AT ALL. I knew that I could and would love Jasper with everything I had. And I knew he would love me just as deeply and I knew that Jasper would never, ever leave me behind!

Jasper kissed me back deeply with so much passion. I moaned in response to him deepening the kiss. I licked his lips looking for access into his beautiful mouth. I knew he had razor sharp teeth so I knew I had to be mindful of those. Wow fuck me access granted! I'm in! And he tastes fucking DEVINE! I could just kiss him all day and never grow tired of doing this. I pulled away and smiled at Jasper. "Wow, I never knew a kiss could be that intense, Jas! You have talent!"

I got up from his lap as I was starting to cramp I'm my fucked up knee. As I stood I looked around and seen my piles of ironed washing! Wow! I just love Jasper more and fucking more! I didn't know if would actually do my washing. I was just fucking with him to see if he would actually do it. Jasper stood up with me. I turned at wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again on the lips. "Thank you so, so much for doing the boring stuff for me." He tipped his pretend hat and drawled in his sexy southern drawl "your welcome ma'am." Fuck me I almost creamed my undies. I had to walk away.

I grabbed my clutch from last night that was sitting on the coffee table and got my smokes from out of it. I needed air too; badly.

When I walked out side to my entertainment area took a sit and lit up. I also checked my messages. There was another message from the strange number from last night.

**Sender: Unknown**

**Hi Captain Iz, this is Captain Peter! Just to let you know I enjoyed meeting you last night! Also I am not a retard!**

I had to fucking laugh at Peter. I called Jasper out. I was pissed. "Peter better not be a _seer_ like your ex-wife! I am so not happy if he seen our conversations."

"Calm down, Darlin'. Peter just knows _shit_ ok. He is NOT a seer; Alice seen outcomes based on decisions made, Peter just sees the final result in a way. It's kind of hard to explain ok." Wow Peter is special. I had to laugh internally at my stupidity and my mini freak out.

I continued sucking down my cigarette and quickly typed a reply to my new friend.

**To: P. Whitlock**

**I am off duty for the next 10 months, so iz will do. As I'm sure that you happen to know 'shit' you can call me BELLA! Anyway I'm sure you 'know' this too! But bring you and your lovely wife round when the sun goes down!**

**IZ xx**

I finished my smoke and I knew Jasper was hiding out inside somewhere so the neighbours wouldn't see the oversized disco ball in my house. I stubbed out my butt and walked inside, looking for Jasper. He was in my home theatre room watching an old movie that was showing on the TMC channel. It was dark in there; no windows so a perfect place for him to hide for the day.

I went into my room and made my bed. Put all my laundry away in the appropriate places. I pulled out the vacuum and did the floors. I also mopped the floors while I was at it, as I am sure it hadn't been done since I was home last. Just as I was finishing up, Jasper emerged from the movie room.

"I can get over how graceful you are now, what did they do to you at recruitment camp?"

Yeah I felt like a fucking dick when I couldn't walk properly back in the day when I moved back to Forks to live my father. That time from when I arrived to the time I departed Forks were the hardest and most embarrassing of my life. I had no self-worth, and low self-esteem. I was in a pretty bad space; emotionally.

"It's a really, really long story why I can walk now, without falling over every darn thing; and its not a happy story." I almost felt like crying, but I knew that I had to remember and re tell what happened all those years ago; pretty much re live the nightmare that still haunts me some nights.

"I can feel your sadness, Bella. Just breathe sweetheart, I'm here" and he picked me up and took me into the movie room and sat me on his lap, "and I want to hear your story."

I cleared my throat and started. "I had just turned 17. Phil brought me a _R8 Spyder,_ for my birthday. My boyfriend Dean and I took it for a spin one night. He was driving, and at the time I didn't know he had been drinking." I took another deep breath and continued on. "You saw the photo that was next to my best last night?" Jasper nodded his head. "That is,_ was_ Brandon; Dean crashed the car that night. I was messed up that night, but not bad enough to harm Brandon, as I was pregnant at the time." I took a shuddering breath. "Dean turned to look at me and missed a fucking turn Jasper!" I cried out "a fucking curve on the road; When Dean realised what was happening he hit the brakes hard and the driver's side of the car hit a fucking tree and killed him on impact." I put my head in my hands.

"I had a minor back injury but I broke a slither off bone off the ball in my hip. And I also dislocated my legs at the hips. I was in hospital until it was time to give birth; I only had 3 months left to go. I was monitored every single day to make sure Brandon was safe and out of danger as I was healing. I was in constant pain as they couldn't give me much pain medication. When I had 5 weeks left of my pregnancy left, they couldn't detect Brandon's heartbeat. I was induced that night and gave birth to my dead son, Jasper!"

I lost it at that point and I got up and fled the dark room. I grabbed a bottle of tequila from my bar and my smokes off the kitchen bench and went outside. I have no idea how long I was out there for, but I looked and I had drunk almost half the bottle of tequila. And almost a full pack of cigs. "Fucking fuck" I shouted. I got back up and went inside to the movie room, and sat back on Jasper's lap.

"I hate myself every fucking day, Jasper." I continued on. "My legs dislocated themselves again and my pelvis ended up with a hairline fracture. Charlie flew down to Arizona to be with me the whole time from the accident. The Hospital couldn't get hold of Renee; she was god knows where with fucking Phil." I sobbed harder. "I was so fucking pissed at my own fucking mother. She turned up a week after Brandon was born. Charlie organised a small funeral for Brandon. I ended up having him cremated, because as soon as I was discharged from hospital I wanted to go live with my Father, and I wanted to take Brandon with me."

"So yeah due to the accident I fucked my pelvis and hips. When I graduated high school I ended up doing intense physical therapy to regain my balance and grace, as you call it. And so here I am today." Jasper looked absolutely stunned; I couldn't blame him, it was a pretty fucked up story.

Jasper just held me tight and rubbed soothing circles up and down my back. I knew he wouldn't send me and calming emotions, as he knew that I had to deal with my grief on my own. It's not something you could erase and be gone forever. I held tight to Jasper too, not wanting to let him go. Jasper cleared his throat "How long were you and Dean together for, Darlin'?" I sat up straighter and scratched the back of my head. "We were together since I was 15. He was 19 when he died." Jasper nodded his head in acknowledgement.

I knew I needed to move onto some happier topics so I asked Jasper what he had been up to since I had last seen him. I knew he fed from people now, so I knew he changed his diet, which was about it. "So what have you been doing in the last 8 years Jas, since we last seen each other?" Jasper chuckled, "not much, nothing as exciting as what you have been up to my lovely." His voice! My god, it's like SEX.

My stomach rumbled, and I knew I was hungry, I knew I didn't have any food in the house so I called in for Chinese. I was still buzzed a bit from last night and that half bottle of tequila I drank down earlier was starting to kick my ass plus it was getting late. I looked at my watch and yep it was half 5pm. My food arrived at 6:10. I dug in eating like a starving person who hadn't seen food in months. Well in my case, I hadn't eaten take away in so fucking long, and this was so good, I moaned when the flavours exploded upon my tongue.

At around 7 my doorbell rang. It could only be a few people. It was, Sophie and her cousin Mia, checking up on me or Peter the 'tard' and his lovely wife Char. I quickly ran down the hall to the front door and unlocked the dead bolt and ripped the door open.

"Hey Captain Iz, ya miss me Darlin'?" It was Peter and Char. Charlotte leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and passed me an expensive bottle of wine and a love bunch of flowers. "You'll have to excuse this one", she motioned her head towards her husband "he has no manners" and walked into the house after I invited them in.

**A/N 2 ~ there you go people, we found out who Brandon is. This chapter pretty much did write itself again! I am getting there. I hope it made sense! Also Peter and Charlotte have arrived! Wonder what fuckery they are going to bring upon Jasper and Bella. I think Peter is going to be the worst in causing fuckery and Charlotte reprimands him a lot to keep his ass in line. Till next time; leave me some love! xx**


	9. peter gets ass raped wilth a black dildo

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED!**

**A/N ~ there was some confusion on Bella's age etc. just to clear this up; she had her baby a few weeks after she turned 17, then she moved to Forks while she was still 17. It's Fanfic so anything goes xx  
>Anyway this chapter is mostly filler. Had nothing to do, so think I'd waste a few hrs. while waiting for my girls to be dropped off from day care! Enjoy!<br>P.S thank you all for the reviews!**

**Again this story remains un beta'd so I own all my FUCK UPS!**

**JASPER**

When Bella told me about who the little baby was in the photograph; I was stunned, speechless. I really had no idea what to say. I could feel her grief and her sadness for a little boy who she will always love. So I just held her tight and rubbed soothing circles up and down her back and let her cry for her lost son.

When Peter and Char arrived, Bella couldn't stop calling Peter a 'tard'. It was kind of funny. When he walked over to her bar area near the rear sliding door that exits to her entertainment area, Peter must have been looking for a drink, as the next thing I hear is Bella shrieks 'what the fuck, tard? If you want a fucking drink ask. Don't, fucking touch my stuff without my permission. Is. That. Understood?" Bella wasn't happy. I know Peter likes to be a dick, but I think he was pushing a bit far.

"I'm sorry Iz, but may I please have a whisky?" Peter looked embarrassed. Char also whacked him upside the back of his head and told him that she was ashamed of him for helping himself to someone else's things and that his momma would be rolling in her grave if she saw him. Go Char!

Bella hi-5ed Char and giggled, "Yes, Peter, you may have a drink." She poured him a nice, big, glass, of whisky.

"It's a lovely home you have here Bella." Char told her. Bella grinned at her "thanks Char, I love it here. I'll show you around hey?" Char nodded her head and smiled at Bella, "sure I'd love that" Char replied.

While Bella was showing Charlotte through her house Peter took me outside, since the sun had gone down completely it was now safe for us to venture outside without risk of exposure. "So what ya going to do when spitfire has to go back in 10 months?" I seriously had no idea how to answer Peter's question. I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea Pete, unless you know of something we can do where no one will ask questions."

I had an idea of getting all her personal belongs out of her house, and using a body left over from our meal that had a build similar to Bella's a burn the house down, and stage it to make it look like an accident. "Oooo, I like that idea, Major, But if we are to do that, you have to talk to her after she comes back from visiting her father after Christmas. If she agrees, we will need to burn the house when there is a storm. Now it's September now, May as far as I can tell is looking good for a month of when the afternoons will be particularly stormy."

I grinned at Peter and sent him some gratitude. I liked my idea more and more. I pretty much had a few months to think about how we were going to do it; but see if Bella still wanted to be changed. I heard Bella and Charlotte coming through the sliding door to where we were standing. Charlotte grinned at both me and her husband; I guessing she heard what we had just discussed. She gave us a slight nod of her head in agreement with what was just discussed.

When Bella wasn't paying attention, Char spoke too low for Bella to overhear, "I love her as a sister, you better not fuck this up Jasper, if you do, I'll personally remove your head for a long time." Gosh I shivered when Char said that. She never fucks around when she makes a threat so I knew she was deadly serious in her threat. I nodded my head quickly and swallowed thickly, "understood Char, I love her too."

Bella stubbed out her cigarette butt. Peter pounced on her and wrapped her up in a friendly hug. "Now Sug, since you have shown my lovely wife your lovely home, may I have a tour now?" Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, you can have a tour; only since you asked nicely." They got up and went inside. Char threw Bella and apologetic smile. Bella smiled back and I could feel mischievousness radiate off Bella in waves. I wonder what she is going to do.

Char came over to me and kissed me on the cheek, "she sure is a lovely woman, Jasper. I can't believe that you ex family wanted her out of the picture." I could only nod at her and smile. If I ever came across my ex family again they wouldn't live to see another day. We chatted for a bit longer then I could hear shrill screams coming from Peter. I tuned into what Bella was feeling and she was pretty smug and elated. I grinned at Char I had to see what they were up to this had to be epic for Peter to be screaming like a girl!

We located his screams coming from Bella's guest room. Peter was lying face first on the bed and Bella was sitting on his back with a can of deodorant, and a lighter sitting on his back also. In the other had Bella was holding a massive dildo. Char couldn't contain her silent laughter anymore and bust out rolling on the floor in laughter! I'm sure if she could cry she would be shedding tears and pissing her pants she was laughing that hard at the sight before her.

Bella had the back of Peter's pants pulled down so they were resting just under his ass cheeks. And the Dildo was aimed for his asshole. Then Bella leant forward and whispered in his ear. We could all hear her "_touch my shit again, and you will become my little bum buddy. You got that tard? Or do I need to draw you little pictures?" _Peter was terrified. No wonder he called her **spitfire**.

Peter nodded his head slowly up and down in a 'yes' motion. Bella huffed and shoved the dildo dangerously closer to poor Peter's ass. He whimpered. Bella spoke up loud and clear "I can't fucking hear you maggot." This was like watching a train wreck. You couldn't look away. Bella was fucking scary when she was pissed. I'd love to know what Peter touched to piss her off. I am hoping that it wasn't Brandon. Peter whimpered again, and I think the dildo actually penetrated poor Peter as I seen him clench his ass cheeks and grunt. Bella huffed again and tapped her fingernails on his back. "YES! IM SO FUCKING SORRY BELLA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH HIM! I WAS JUST CURIOUS! I SWEAR!" Peter bellowed out like a wounded bull.

Bella removed the dildo and whacked him up the back of the head with it. She was going to do with the can of body spray and lighter. Then she turned and sprayed the can up above peter's head and lit it on fire! Fuck I think my Balls have officially migrated north! Bella turned to look at Char "sorry Char but, he is dead if he touched things he shouldn't again. Maybe you can remove his hands if he tried again." Char laughed and moved over to hug Bella. After they released each other char helped peter pull his pants back up and get himself re composed. I now think he is scared of my Bell. All I can feel is a small amount of fear coming from him. I smiled at Bella and looked at Peter and Bella nodded at me so I sent her a small amount of what Peter was feeling. She walked up near him and yelled "BOO". Poor fucker jumped almost through the ceiling in Bella's spare room.

**A/N ~ There you go ladies. Something to laugh at! I think FanFic is playing up as I never had anything come through to me in my inbox. I had to actually go and look at the reviews via the story itself! Anyway I hope if there is a problem that it will be fixed soon! Happy Friday too!**


	10. Peter's Imput

**DISCLAIMER ~ AS USUAL**

**A/N ~ Thank you for the reviews so far! I didn't think I would have as many reviews as I have gotten! So a big thanks to each and every one of you. Not much to say in this author note. So I am just going to keep it short. As usual this story is un beta'd so if I fuck up I'm sorry but I do double check my work as I am writing!**

**PETER**

Wow Iz was one pissed off kitten. I didn't think she would actually go off at me for touching an urn. She told me that was her son and that I couldn't touch without permission. Pretty much, DON'T touch it at ALL. And fuck I learnt about touching her stuff without permission the hard way.

After we left her study she showed me one of her spare rooms then told me to lay face first on the bed. _Ooo kinky_ was my first thought when she sat on my back. She then pulled my pants down so that they were resting just under my ass. Then I started to actually think she had a thing for butts! Lo and behold, she told me not move or she would torch me and that I wouldn't be the first vamp that she has torched. That's when I screamed like a little bitch. _How embarrassing_, was my thought at screaming. Next thing I know she belts me upside the head with something hard. I didn't hurt but it was a fucking dildo. I screamed again; if I could shit I would have shat myself then and there; as I knew that thing was going to be rammed into my ass, and I had to keep still cos she had fire power and I am fucking shit scared of fire.

Next thing I know Jasper and Char where also in the room. Char was full on laughing and rolling on the floor. Damn woman couldn't even help me out of this sticky situation. But I still love her so I am going to just have to take my punishment like a man. _So embarrassing good thing I can't blush since I'm kind of dead._

Iz started talking to me in my ear. I was a bit frightened when I felt the dildo resting between my ass cheeks. All I could do was nod to what she said. Then she raised her voice and motioned the ass raping device to sit right at my asshole. Then I clenched my ass checks and answered her. She was one scary bitch and from this moment on I knew not to touch her things unless I asked or she told me too.

I couldn't wait for our little swan to join our family but I 'knew' that it was going to be a tough road for her and Jasper to travel. There were things I 'knew' but couldn't tell Jasper as if I did give this information to him then their paths would take even longer before they were on the same track.

I 'knew' that Iz had a training excursion coming up in the first week of December that wouldn't be finished until Christmas eve, then she would be going to visit her father until new year.

I also 'knew ' that she would run into a Cullen while she was visiting her father. She isn't going to be uber happy when she spoke to that person, but it will do her a lot of good and let go of the hurt and anger that she carries. She will also get some answers to her questions.

I also 'knew' Jasper was planning on faking Iz's death but that shit was not going to fly when the Fed's come to investigate a 'house fire'. She has to go back to Afghanistan. There will be an accident.

I'm not happy about it but she will be fine. Jasper will not be okay for a while. He will be very, very protective of my new sister for a few weeks before Iz loses her shit. I can't actually wait to see that happen.

I wonder if she is going to threaten him with the dildo. She will be given an honourable discharge and then she will be free to do as she pleases, which means that she will be a permanent part of our family.

I'm so fucking excited and Char baby loves Miss Belle like a sister. All in all it's going to be a pretty bumpy ride for my baby sister and the Major.

I really love Iz's home. It's just amazing. I really feel like tearing down our house on the farm, back home and building a new house just like this one. Maybe I'll talk to the missus about it and see if she agrees.

Oh and I want a Hummer too. I saw Iz's baby and yeah I almost creamed my pants. That would have been embarrassing.

"Captain" I ask Iz, "may I please have another drink?" I throw my famous panty dropping grin her way, she rolls her eyes at me and smirks. "No." she tells me.

I swear I looked like some punk kid just kicked my puppy or I found out Christmas was cancelled. Iz was full on laughing at the look I must have given. Char back hand me up the head. "Ow, woman that shit hurts." Char baby just grins at me. So I just shrug my shoulders.

Iz has calmed down now, and walks behind the bar and refills my drink for me. "Here you go old fella, enjoy hey. And I'm sorry about the dildo and shit earlier." I nod at her and smile a sheepish smile. I am really terribly embarrassed about that still. "Thanks for the drink Iz, and I promise to never ever touch things again. Okay I really am sorry." I take a big sip of my drink and pull my pack of smokes out of Char's purse that is sitting on Iz's breakfast bar and take my drink outside to have a smoke.

Iz comes outside to join me for a smoke. She comes up beside me and gives me a hug. And a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry if I scared you with the dildo, but sometimes I do tend to go too far sometimes." I wrap and arm around her "your forgiven sister, I totally deserved that, and if you pushed that thing any further forward you would be holding my back door's V card about now."

She busts out laughing. "I'm really honoured that you call me a sister Peter." Iz tells me, and continues with watery eyes, "its means a lot to me." She stands to move in front of me and engulfs me in a hug as hard as she can give. I pat her carefully on her back. "You're welcome, Darlin'"

"Hey Jasper or Char baby, want to bring out that bottle of piss and an extra glass?" Iz calls out in a normal tone. It's awesome she doesn't have to shout. She could whisper and they still would have heard her clear as day. Char brings the glass and hand it to Iz. Iz gives Char a quick peck on the cheek, and Jasper flits out and pours a drink for her while stealing one of her smokes and has it lit before Iz can blink.

We sit around til at least 2 in the morning drinking and smoking and talking about random things. Jasper got really pissy when Iz told him that when the family abandoned her in Forks; they left unfished business behind.

She told us about how she got the bite mark on her wrist. I was pretty livid that Jasper knew that Iz was his mate for that long but still let a nomad fuck her up badly and bite her. But he was actually the hero of the day and destroyed the fucker.

I also had to laugh when she told us that she got away from the Pixie and Jasper at the Airport. That shit was fucking golden. The Badass Major was given the slip and the deranged Pixie bitch didn't see that shit coming. I laughed my fucking ass off at that shit. Iz laughed too. She told us that she was pretty proud of being able to do that.

Bella (she told me to stop calling her Iz; as that's what all her Army buddies call her) also told us about some French fucker called Laurent that tried to make a snack out of her but a pack of wolves fucked him up and burnt him. Jasper was pissed about that too.

"Oh and remember Icky Vicky, Jasper. Yeah bitch had a thing for me where she was all pissy about a mate for a mate; eye for an eye sort of thing. Bitch didn't see it coming when I burnt that bitch to ashes." She busted up laughing.

We were pretty fucking stunned. I actually though she was just trying to scare me when she told me she had torched a vamp before and reinstated her words when she lit a can of body spray half a foot above my head after my near ass rape was over.

"Yeah I told Eddeafears, that she needed to be exterminated like a cockroach and that if we didn't she would cause problems later on." Jasper informed us. Fuck me little shit never listens. Always thinking he knows everything, just cos he can read your mind.

Fucking. Virgin. Fagboy.

Bella was livid. I thought she was going to demand Jasper call him up on the phone so Bella could go off at him. But I told her not to drink and dial that shit wasn't hot, and as a big brother I didn't want them here in her home taking over and I'm 100% certain she didn't want that shit either.

Bella started to yawn so Jasper helped her up and helped into her pyjamas and gave her a tall glass of water and sent her to bed. After Char and I wished her a goodnight and told us to come back tomorrow. We thanked her for having us over tonight and I also apologised for being a dick again. She brushed me off and told me that she hoped I had learnt my lesson. "Yes, ma'am" I told her, and she nodded once at me in acknowledgment.

When he came back outside I just stood up and engulfed him in a man hug. I was so proud of my brother for finding a strong woman. I already knew the poor fucker was pussy whipped. "Our Iz is just full of surprises hey Major?" I asked him. He nodded his head up and down in a 'yes' motion.

"Did you bring my bag with you guys from the Hotel?" Jasper asked us. "Sure, we sure did" Char tells him. "I'll go grab it now, I'm sure you could use a shower." Jasper nods his head in agreement to the shower. Char goes out to get his bag.

Once my beautiful sexy wife came back and handed Jasper his back we wished him a goodnight and told him we would be back tomorrow so we could all sit and discuss things with Bella.

**A/N ~ there you go ladies. 3 chapters in a matter of days! So proud of myself. I do hope that you have enjoyed Peter's input into the story. It has spoilers in it. Yeah I know. But I haven't given too much away. Send me some love.**

**A vibrating phone = a happy me xx**

**Enjoy your weekend. Mine is almost over it's almost Sunday *sigh***


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER IS STILL THE SAME**

**Hi ladies. Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend? Just going to keep this short and sweet and meet you all at the bottom! Once again thankyou to all the alerts and whatnot, and a big thankyou to each and every one of you that has so far left their reviews! Reviews are like the 3 C's to me (chips, chocolate and coke (cola)) **

**LOL true story I went to Hawaii last year and on the way through customs back in Sydney when my husband and I came back into the country I told them I had coke in my bag and when fuck! So my bag went through x ray and searched. I was so embarrassed when I told them I meant coca cola. Can't be too sure these days hey?**

**AS USUAL THIS STORY REMAINS UN BETA'D SO ALL FUCK UPS ARE MY OWN MISTAKE. **

**Oh yeah there is almost a lemon in here too. Probably is stupid. My first proper one too. Hope you do enjoy.**

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BUY AN R RATED SEALED PORNO MAG OR A PACKET OF CIGS AND A SIX PACK OF BEER, COME BACK WHEN YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH PLEASE AND THANKYOU! **

**Anyway enjoy the story!**

**JASPER**

When Peter and Char left for the night and Bella went to her room, I felt kind of unsure as to whether or not if I was welcome to stay again for the night. I had my bag anyway. I walked down to Bella's bedroom door and knocked. "What's up Jas?" Bella called through the door. I could hear fabric rustling so I was pretty sure she was changing into her pyjamas.

I quickly cleared my through and scratched my head; a human trait left from my change but totally unnecessary. "Uh, Bella you don't mind if I can stay again tonight?" I had no idea why I was like I am; I'm not usually this shy or uncertain.

Bella opened the door and motioned with her hand to come in, which I just raised a brow and smirked at her and entered her room. I placed my bag at the end of her bed on the floor and walked to her where she was near her bathroom doorway.

"You can stay in here with me if you want. I missed you heaps" and she gave me a hug "and I thought we could chat for a little bit." She then opened the door to her en-suite and motioned for me to go in. "Towels are under the sink, feel free to use whatever you want." Then she shut the door on me shutting me in her en-suite.

I quickly turned on her shower and stepped in. the hot water felt lovely on my skin. She must have solar hot water as I'm sure I have never felt water come out this hot to make it actually feel like I am having a nice warm shower after all these years of my life or un-life; whichever way you wanted to look at it I guess.

While in the shower I got to thinking about how things were going to progress between us and if it was too soon or not to tell her how I came about to this existence. I was totally freaking out like an angsty little emo bitch. Bella banged on the door and told me to stop projecting depressing emotions cos she was about to start crying. "Sorry Darlin'" I called out, "was just thinking about some pretty heavy stuff."

I washed my hair at vampire speed and used her body wash which smelt heavenly. It was men's body wash but I'm guessing she like it better than girly stuff as she was always never really a girly girl. Whenever Malice would dry and play 'Bella – Barbie' with her she absolutely loathed it with a passion when Malice would try and dress Bella up in horrible dresses and heels.

I turned the shower off after deeming myself 'clean'. I grabbed a large black fluffy bath sheet from under her bathroom sink. The thing was massive. I dried off at vampire speed and forgot I left my bag in her room.

"Bella" I called through the door "can you grab me something to put on from my bag please."

I heard the zipper un-zip and Bella rummaging through my bag then she knocked on the door. I opened it just a crack and she passed me a pair of black silk boxers and a grey shirt. I put them on quickly, turned off the bathroom light and exited. I wrapped Bella up in a hug and kissed her luscious lips and leaned in and whispered "thankyou babe" in her ear.

I felt a huge wave of lust and desire wash over me in that moment. To be honest I was feeling fucking randy as a sixteen year old with a porno mag. My dick sprang to life and I just had to have Bella. The Major also wanted his mate too. I sent Bella a small wave of desire and lust, and smirked at her.

"I thought we were going to talk for a while Major?" holy fucking hell if she just did not purr my name and then rub herself up against my raging hard on. That was fucking it. The Major kicked me in the nuts and I surrendered to him.

"Mmm, my lovely, Isabella." The Major purred at her. "You are totally in for it now." He proclaimed with a wicked grin. Next thing I know the Major has her pinned on the bed and taking her clothes off and throwing passion and desire at her in tiny waves.

The smell of her arousal was enough to almost make me cum in my fucking boxers. I had no control over the Major when he was in control. And I couldn't rein the fucker in either. When we reached her black silky panties we ripped the fuckers off and brought them up to our nose and inhaled. When the Major looked down at her I saw a fuck hot piercing in the hood of her clit. We reached out and gave it a small and gentle flick.

If Edward ever saw her know he would be demanding for her to remove the piercing; well of them as she also had a nipple piercing. My girl was total perfection. Rough around the edges; Tatts and all. Take it or leave it. I would never leave it even if my life was on the line.

I wanted to be charge so I tried really fucking hard to rein the Major in. He wasn't going to give in and take a backseat so I just had to pray that he wouldn't bite her yet. I just hope that he knew that she wasn't ready to be fully ours yet, but she was pretty accepting of being mated with me.

"Are you sure you want this, Isabella?" The Major purred out to our mate. "MMMM, take me, make me yours." She moaned back at us. That was it. We had to have her now. Fuck foreplay we had to be in that divine naked glistening pussy of hers. Fast. "Hold on tight then Isabella." Major answered her back.

We leant forward and claimed her luscious lips with our own and sucked on her bottom lip asking for entrance into her beautiful mouth. Major was distracting her while he thrust roughly but slowly into her. She was so fucking wet, hot and tight. Almost like virgin pussy.

Bella moaned my name. Major didn't like that. He pinned her arms above her head and punctuated with each thrust "My name is Major" she just kept moaning while he thrusted relentlessly into her. Even though I wasn't in control of my body I could still feel her and what her body felt like. Major was grunting and panting away with a purr thrown in also.

Bella was moaning away. Major had almost been claiming her now for the last 10 minutes. I knew he would let me have total control of my body back soon. I could feel it.

Major thrusted once, twice, three times then let me have my body back. He slapped me on the back and grinned wickedly at me. Once I was back in control I slowed things down and reached down and started to rub my Bella's clit. I only managed to rub a small slow circle before her pussy walls clamped down almost like a vice as she came.

"Majorrrr" she screamed out. I wasn't too far behind her I thrusted two more times before I held her hips firmly and stilled spilling out into her glorious pussy. I pumped twice more for good measure after I came.

Bella's heart was hammering away as I nuzzled into the glorious spot between her neck and shoulder and licked up her neck along her jugular. I sucked some skin in and sucked gently, marking her as mine. I then pulled out and helped Bella clean up before she even noticed that I had gone to get her some tissues.

After we were cleaned up after out little sexcapade and dressed again for bed we cuddled up and got into bed. "Good thing I won't be turning the air-con on tonight, Jas" she snorted out, "you are like my own personal air conditioner." Those words made my heart swell, as she said it with so much honesty and love. "I'm going to miss you when I go back overseas." Those words were spoken with so much sadness, I almost felt like I wanted to fucking cry. I don't cry, ever.

"it's ok, Darlin'" I held her tighter, "I don't mind being your personal air conditioner, and I will miss you so fucking much when you have to go away again." I didn't tell her about the plan Peter and I were coming up with so she wouldn't have to go away again, ever. I know I am a selfish prick but I wanted to keep her by my side forever now since we had found each other again.

"So what are you doin' in Vegas anyway, Jasper? And how did you find me?" I had to smile. She was always a curious one.

"Peter told us that we just had to be here. Didn't tell us why, either. We all took a quick hunt, and we were on our way. We usually just don't question Peter's logic. He just knows shit, cheeky fucker he is."

"Well I'm glad you came, Jasper." She held onto me tighter. "I don't know how my father is going to react when he finds out I'm mixed up in your family again." I raised my brows for her to continue. "Dad was pretty fucking pissed off how Edward broke shit off with me." This is what I really wanted to hear.

"The day after the party at school, he was pretty distant. He never spoke to me so I thought he was just processing what went on. I didn't pay much mind to it. He was the same the next day also. That was the day he led me into the forest behind dad's house and broke up with me." She laughed out loud, most likely at a memory.

"He told me that I wasn't good enough for him. I knew he was full of shit." She chuckled. "So I totally tuned out to what he was saying. All I can remember was your voice going through my head telling me that I am 'worth it'. After Edward was finished with his bullshit break up speech he kissed me on the forehead and left me there."

I growled when she just told me that. Little fucking shit just leaves a lady in the forest by herself. Didn't his parents teach him any manners when he was human?

"It was getting pretty late and the sunlight was barely getting through the trees so I made my way home. I did mope around for a day or so." She got up and put her robe on. "Come with me outside, did you want a bourbon or anything?" she asked me politely.

"Nah sweetheart, I'm fine." And I followed her outside so that she could have a smoke. She took a few draws of her smoke before she spoke again.

"Dad didn't know what to do with me. I never cried or anything, I just wasn't myself for a few days. Dad always knew something weird was going on with your family she he was totally happy for me that you guys all left town." Wow I never knew this. Interesting!

"You didn't tell our secret did you?" I had to ask. I was pretty curious there.

"No way!" she exclaimed, "everything that was ever said to me goes to the grave. My lips are sealed." She told me and I could feel the honesty rolling off her.

I just smiled at her and hugged her. I really needed a cig too after our romp in the sheets. I took one from her and lit it up. Nicotine doesn't do anything for us. She already seen Peter smoke today so she knew it doesn't do anything for us. She just raised a brow at me, since she hadn't seen me pick one up yet. "I used to smoke before I was changed." I told her quietly.

She just shrugged her shoulders at me.

"Oh, while you were getting ready for bed and stuff, Peter and Char are coming back tomorrow so we can all sit down at discus stuff." I could feel some humour come from her so I smiled at her. Bella took a final drag of her smoke before exhaling through her nose and stubbed out her bet. "Yeah, cool, look forward to it." With a sweet smile on her beautiful face.

We sat out under her covered outdoor area while I finished my cig for a while. I stood and grabbed her hand and helped her up. I cuddled up to her and kissed her cheek. "How about we hit the hay, my lady" I murmured in her ear, she giggled. "Sure thing, fine sir."

We locked up her house and went to bed. It was almost 2am. Bella was putting out some pretty intense fatigue and it was almost making me want to pass out. I helped her into bed. She wiggled around for a bit then rolled over facing away from me. I moved into the spoon position behind her and held her securely to me.

"Goodnight, Bella" I whispered.

"Goodnight, Jasper" she whispered back.

I listened to her breathing and heartbeat all slow down and she fell into a relaxing slumber. I shut everything from my mind and tuned into the emotions she was emitting and almost feel asleep myself.

**Ok ladies, I'm leaving things here for now. My head it totally killing me. I went to bed last night with a headache and woke up with one this morning. I have had it all day. Good thing its bed time hey? **

**I know this chapter probably sucks fucking ass, but I am getting there.**

**Anyway have an awesome weekend ladies and don't forget to leave me some love.**

**A vibrating phone equals a happy me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**STILL DON'T OWN**

**A/N ~ Hi ladies! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and alerts etc. hope that you all had a lovely weekend. Just going to keep things short and sweet.**

**Story remains un beta'd so all mistakes are my own fuck up!**

**ENJOY!**

**BELLA**

Monday, Bloody Monday. I hate fucking Mondays. Although my Sunday night was pretty interesting; I can't believe Jasper and I had had sex! Who the fuck was the Major? I really needed to find out; and soon. I was confused. Maybe he likes role play and since I am an Army girl he wanted to be my superior and have a bit of fun. Maybe that's it.

Ah fuck it. Fuck nature. I really need a piss. Guh I dislike being human sometimes. Every morning without fail I am up with the fucking chickens; again. I get up and do what I gotta do. Once I'm finished in the bathroom, i dress in my jogging gear and pack some stuff to head to the gym. I locate jasper in the media room watching movies.

"Hey, Jasper, I'm heading off to the gym I'll be back later ok?" I sit myself on his lap and give him a hug and a kiss on the check.

"That's cool Darlin', do you want me to do anything while you're out?" he asks me. Fuck he is just way too fucking sweet. I swear I have found the perfect fucking man.

"Aw honey, your too sweet for your own good" I kiss his lips, "whatever you see that needs doing, feel free." I tell him getting up and walking out the door of the media room.

I walk into my garage and throw my bag into the passenger seat and wait for the garage door to open while I start my car. The tint is really dark on this baby. It's great for the really hot, bright Nevada days. I should see if Jasper wants to go for a drive later. I'm sure he needs to hunt soon. I'll ask him when I get back after my workout and lunch with the girls.

I do my 3 hour routine at the gym; half hours run on the treadmill, weights, yoga and a swim. I feel so much better now that I have done my work out. Means I won't be feeling so wound up for the next few days. After I am done, I have a quick shower and dress in a denim mini and a black singlet top. Punks up my hair add some make up and I look great, throw on my converse skate shoes and I'm good to go.

I head to the mall for a few hours doing a basic food shop. I'll get the perishable stuff on my way home. I also buy some new clothes and then I notice it's time for lunch. I pull my blackberry from my purse and call up Spoh.

_Ring ring_

_Hey Iz, you not callin to cancel on me are yah o bag?_

I have to laugh "nah sweet cheeks, not callin to cancel. Where we meeting up? I'm on my way now, just putting my shopping the in the back of the hum now."

_Cool honey buns. You got to tell me how the end of our night out finished after we all bailed. Oh and we are having lunch at Miller's, you know where that is right?_

Fuck yeah Miller's. Most fuck awesome steakhouse ever; but that's my opinion anyway and I'm going to run with that.

"Yeah, I have been dying for a decent steak since I have been back, and honey I have so much to tell you." I gushed "but I'll see you in like 20 minutes tops ok?"

_Sweet as babe. See you soon._

I ended the call and finished putting all my purchases in the back of the hummer. I get in when I'm done and start the beast up. It's pretty warm today so I wait for the air – con to do its job cooling the inside down while I send a quick text to jasper.

**Sender: I. Swan  
>To: J. Whitlock<strong>

**Message: On my way to lunch now. Did you want to go out and do something when I get back? The tint on this baby is dark enough so you won't sparkle like a massive disco ball.**

When the message is send I make my way to Miller's. Lunch time traffic is an absolute fuckin nightmare in the city, but I make it with 5 minutes to spare. I exit the hummer and lock it up. Walking into Miller's I spot the girls straight away. We all hug and kiss each other cheeks then sit down at a table.

"So did you ladies have a nice weekend?" I ask the girls with an eyebrow wiggles, Mia and Soph giggle like a pair of fucking sixteen year olds and Mia blushes, so obviously I know the bitches got lucky with my boys. Good on em'.

"Oh My god Iz, Benxi is such an amazing man" Mia gushes, "I can't believe he is gone though, we are going to keep in touch." She tells me. Yep bitch got laid! I just nod and smile at her.

Soph giggles and blushes, so I raise an eyebrow at her. She knows I want her to spill with the stern look upon my face. "Scott is a dud" she blurts out with reddened cheeks. Duh honey I could have told you that! But I won't tell her that. So I just nod and offer her a hug. "There are plenty more guys out there honey, just gotta weed out the duds first." I tell her. She just nods her up and down in affirmation that she heard and understood me. Good girl.

"So what did you get up to?" they ask me in freakishly together.

"Mmmm" I look around for a minute, "I met up with my ex's older brother from my old hometown. He came back to my place and we hung out. Also he is the perfect man. I got laid last night, and let me tell you both; oh my fucking god, it was amazing."

The waitress comes and takes our orders and the girls and I continue to talk about things until lunch arrives.

Lunch was fucking Amazing. After I paid the bill I hugged and kissed my girls bye and left, telling them that I'd catch them on Friday if I wasn't up to anything.

On my way home I stopped at the store down the road from my suburb and purchased all the perishables. I'm really hoping jasper cleaned out my fridge. I never got round to that since I got back in the country, so I'm sure there is probably science experiments in there gone wrong maybe!

When I got home Jasper helped me get all the things in the house. He is such a gentleman. After things are placed away and I noticed that Jasper, god bless his heart, did clean my fridge.

"So did you want to go out for a bit, Jas?" I ask him when he is coming back in from the guest bathroom. He looks up at me and smiles. "Sure hon, don't forget that Pete and Char are coming back over when it gets dark ok baby."

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him and look up to his face. He is so tall. "How could I forget" I chuckle "look forward to it. Where would you like to go? Want to go up to the look out with me?"

"Sure baby, where ever you would like to go."

**Time skip**

When we made it up to the lookout, there was no one up here and Jasper double checked for me; picking up no human heart beats in the area except for my own so it was safe for him to exit the car.

"So Jasper, who is the Major? I know that you were in the Army when you were human, can you tell me more?"

Jasper looks over to me and places me on his lap and holds me firmly while nuzzling his head into the crock of my shoulder. "I'll tell you Darlin', but it's not a nice story." Now I'm really curious as to what he has to tell me.

**Jasper**

When Bella asked me who the Major was that totally threw me off. I knew that she knew that I was in the Army when I was human but she didn't know the full story. So I pulled her onto my lap and nuzzled myself into the crock of her neck to calm myself with her scent.

"I was in the Confederate Army when I was human. Because of my charisma I raised among the ranks quickly. I was promoted to major when I was 20. I was documented at the youngest Major in history."

"I was on my way back to Galveston, after escorting some women and children when I ran into 3 beautiful ladies. Little did I know that my entire life would chance upon meeting them?"

"Their names were Nettie, Lucy and Maria. Maria was talking to the other 2 ladies in Spanish. I only knew very little at the time so I had no idea what she was saying. Being the Gentleman that I am I dismounted my horse to offer them some assistance, thinking that they were stragglers from the group that I had just escorted."

So I told Bella everything; how I was changed to lead Maria's army of newborns to help her claim territories in the south. How I changed thousands of innocents, fed from thousands of innocents, destroyed thousands of Maria's Newborns after the exceeded their first year.

Bella's emotions were ranging from surprised to anger to everything else in between. I knew I was a monster and I hope that after I finished telling my story that Bella would see me as the monster that I am.

"I also changed Peter and Charlotte. They are the closest thing to siblings that I have left. Even though Peter isn't my blood brother, I love him just as I would my own blood. The day that I had to do the house keeping for Maria; Peter's emotions were all over the place that day. I had no idea why."

"When time came the Vampires that were up for culling all filed into the building where I did this, Peter offered to help me that day. He never used to help me. I found out why when the last vampire was called up."

"Charlotte" Bella whispers.

"Yes. Charlotte." I answer. "Peter yells out, RUN. She didn't look back and took off with Peter after her. At this point I couldn't care less. I had been with Maria for over 90 years and I had, had enough of this life of violence.

"I could have had the guards go after them but I let them go. When I hit rock bottom about 5 years after they left, Peter came back and told me about a better life that they found further north. I didn't question them I quickly grabbed my things and took off with them.

"The rest of the story you know. So there you go. I fought, fucked and Killed for almost a 100 years of my vampire life. I am a mons-." Bella cut me off.

"Jasper, you are not a monster ok sweetheart. You did what you could do out of a horrible situation to survive. Like survival of the fittest and all that crap. I am so fucking proud of you for surviving that cuntpire, and overcoming all the horrible things you must have done. Fuck I've done horrible shit when I get posted." She hugged and kissed me while sending me such strong emotions of love, serenity and peace. I fucking love this woman.

I stood up and took my shirt off. Bella gasped. "What happened to you Jasper?' She said it with so much fucking sadness in her voice I almost wanted to cry. "I sparkle differently due to all the bites I received in the wars from newborns that we fought against. Everyone that bit me, never survived to tell." Bella just held me tight and kissed every scar that she could see glittering in the fading sunlight.

"I guess we should start heading back now, Peter and Char will be popping round soon, and I would like to cook you a lovely dinner my Lady" I helped Bella into the passenger seat of her car while putting my shirt on and getting in the driver's side and starting the car to leave.

**A/N ~ there you go. Jasper told Bells Who the Major was. Yeah, yeah it's probably a sucky chapter and things are probably wrong! Sue me! It's Fanfiction – anything goes!**

**A full inbox = a happy me!**

**Anyway leave me some love and enjoy the rest of your week.**

**Love love xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**ALL THINGS TWILIGHT DON'T BELONG TO ME**

**A/N ~ Hi ladies! Hope you are all having a nice week! Not much to say so I'm just going to get on with it. Story is still un Beta'd yada, yada, yar!**

**I know my last chapter was sub-par so hopefully this one makes up for it. It's really hard to sit when I either have my brother or husband breathing down my neck trying to read my work which kind of embarrasses me, or my kids trying to kill each other. My 2 ½ year old and my 15 month old hate each other with a passion so they always fight and my 4 year old is always into some sort of mischief if I write during the day.**

**BELLA**

On the drive back to my house I was deep in thought about what Jasper had revealed to me. I knew that he was in the Army when he was human. It's kind of weird that he outranks me; doesn't worry me in the slightest.

What blew me away was the torture that Maria had made him endure for the first 95 years or so of his vampiric life. What a fucking sadistic cow. He has his battle wounds too, and I have mine; Soldier Boy and Solider Girl.

I think Jasper may have been in deep thought also as he would have said something about my mood. I was feeling kind of weird. Just reeling in what I had been told. I'm still blown away, and to think that Peter and Charlotte had to endure the same torture. I wonder how long Peter was a vampire before Charlotte came along; I will have to ask him and find out.

I also still cannot believe that Jasper and I are mates; wow, just wow. And to also think that Alice had being lying to Jasper for all those years. What a mega fucking Bitch; now wonder he calls the midget Malice. The way I see it, I think she was just using him for protection and a life size Ken told to dress, and to tell him how to walk and talk. I have noticed that since meeting back up with Jasper again he has a southern twang to his voice, and walks like a cowboy.

It's only been 3 days since we have been together but really, I'm freaking, things are moving way too fast, like the same way things with Edward and I move; too fucking fast.

I know we are mates and all but I really need to slow things down. Good thing I need to be back in Arizona this weekend for a parade for our whole battalion for arriving back safely. Our base does every time we come back. I'm just going to have to figure a way out to let Jasper know that he needs to go home for a little while. Also I need to stay out at Arizona for a few weeks anyway.

Maybe that's why Peter and Charlotte are coming round tonight to take Jasper home; he hasn't said anything but we will find out soon enough. Maybe when I come back from Arizona I will go visit them in Texas. I'm sure they would love that.

Another thing that really, really needs to be discussed is my mortality. Will I be changed, when and what about my home? Will I be able to keep it? Gosh I fucking home so, I love this house. If I can't keep it maybe I will just rent it out. No use in just letting it sit there un-lived in. I don't want to sell it. All this thinking is making my head hurt.

I'm brought out of my deep thought when I notice that Jasper is helping me out of the car. Shit I had been out of it the whole time. Shit hey! He is looking at me intently so I just shrug my shoulders and smile at him. I may have blushed who fucking knows.

"How long till Peter and Char get here, baby" I ask Jasper as we walk into the house while the garage door is going down.

He checks his watch "Ten minutes or so, Darlin'" he turns to me and gives me a wicked grin, "we also need to hunt tonight too, so we will go out when you got to bed ok." Then he leans forwards and plants a soft gentle kiss on my lips.

"Sure, baby" I tell him, "your eyes were getting a bit dark by the way." With that organised I walk out to my back deck and suck down a cig. It felt good to have that. Calm the nerves down and shit. I'm always so nervy when I come back, all the bad shit I see and do while trying to keep the peace when I'm away.

"You alright?" Jasper asks me when I'm done.

"Yeah, I'm Ok. Just thinking and stuff." With that the door bell rung; I knew it was Peter and Char, so told Jasper to just go ahead and open the door. While Jasper was getting the door, I fire up the Barbie, I was getting pretty hungry and I knew Jasper was going to cook me dinner, but I just couldn't wait. He can spoil me tomorrow I think.

I go inside and hear Jasper arguing with whoever is at the door. Then I recognise the voice of fucking none other than William. Ex douche boyfriend, from the other side of Vegas. Don't know how the fuck he knew I was back but it was fucking creepy. No wonder Jasper was arguing with him; he must have picked up so not so happy vibes.

While I grab a steak from the fridge for dinner, the front door slams shut. I know Jasper ain't a happy fucking camper cos he is projecting from pretty pissed off emotions; I feel like I want to punch a hole through a wall. I quickly put the steak on the counter and go down the hall and see that Peter and Charlotte are standing there also, the must have rushed in when William wasn't looking.

"Oh hey guys" I greet them, "that was William, Jasper, feel free to have him for dinner." I tell him. "He was downright aggressive when we were together for the whole of 3 months we were together. Asshole banged me up pretty good before I left his ass. Now he just won't leave me alone every time I'm back in the country. As far as I'm concerned between the three of you he is free game." I wave them outside to join me while throwing my steak on the hot Barbeque.

Well fuck me the three vamps currently sitting around my outdoor table are hissing and growling like fucking crazy. Peter pipes up, "well sug, when Char and I rushed through your door while that asswipe was walking to his car he said, 'kill that bitch and her boy toy', so yeah don't worry about him anymore hon." I just grin at him grateful that I won't have to worry about him a minute more.

My steak is done, and Peter, Char and Jasper are just staring at me while I eat my steak. I just raise a brow at them and keep chewing the piece that it currently in my mouth. "So what did you guys get up to today?" I ask them when I swallow.

"Not much, sug" Char answers, "Just hung out in the hotel room." Yeah nothing exciting, Peter is grinning like a Cheshire fucking cat. He knows something Asstard. I just smile at him and wiggle my brows at him. Fucker looks smug. Yeah I know what you did! Same thing Jasper and I did last night. Just thinking about it is sending what is left of my girly bits into a tailspin. Yep try and think of something non sexual.

"So how long are you guys staying here anyway" I ask "it's just that have to go back to Arizona on Friday for a while." I chance a glance at Jasper and looked like someone just ran over his Puppy, poor baby.

"Jasper, are you coming back to Texas with us on Thursday?" Peter asks him. Jasper looks at me for a minute so I just smile at him to let him know that I will be fine. "Sure Peter." Jasper replies while he returns a forced smile at me. I reach for his hand and stroke the back of it in a comforting gesture withy my thumb, as I am doing this Jasper starts purring in contentment.

Char gets up and takes my plate from me. She didn't have to but I was thankful. Mmmm, craving a cig, "hey Char Baby" I speak normally; "want to grab my cigs from my bag sitting on the counter for me please?" she is back before I take my next breath with my smoke packet and lighter. God bless her. "Thanks babe." Then I give her a hug. I love this woman and I have no idea how the fuck she puts up with Peters ass. "You are welcome Sug." She smiles at me and returns my hug.

Curiosity is getting to me now, "Hey Peter, how long were you a vampire before Char was changed?" Everyone just stops doing what they were doing, which wasn't much and stare at me. I blush with embarrassment.

_I did not just fucking blush did I?_

Yes, yes I believe we just did!

_When the fuck did I start talking to myself? Am I going fucking mad? Maybe I need to go to the nut house or something? Fuck I dunno what to do. I'm freaking out_

God your and idiot Swan, it's me your subconscious. We do talk sometimes. Anyway in 3, 2, 1 they will answer your question. Ok ready, 3, 2, 1.

"Baby Bells, I was a vampire for all of maybe 25 years before my beautiful mate was changed and graced me with her presence." Wow what did Peter do for all that time. And as if he could read my mind he answered my question.

"When I was first changed, I awoke with a lot of information bombarded into my brain. I knew that I had to annoy the absolute fuck out of Jasper so he would take notice of me and accept me as a friend first and a brother later on down the track. I bugged and bugged the fucker.

"I also had to strive hard in my first year so that Maria would not put me on the list for culling; I knew that she would appoint me Jasper's 2nd in command. And I know that you are dying to ask me why I get nick named 'Captain', well that stems from Maria's army, when I was Jasper's 2nd. I still am.

"I know that you are his girl, and always will be, when I was human I was never in the Army, Jasper had already been a Vampire for 70 years before he changed me, I was closing my Law office for the night when I was changed.

"So anyway" Peter continued on, "When Jasper finally accepted me as a Brother, which was a great day. Then 5 years later Char came along, mates were not allowed in Maria's camp. They were a liability to her and themselves, so they were culled. I never informed Jasper that we were mates.

"When I was given the task of training the female vampires, in camp; I always had Char's back when it came to battle, but I told her to not hold back in battle either as I would be protecting her, as I knew that she would be the ticket we needed to get out of Maria's hell hole."

Wow their story of survival is just astounding. I see couples in my battalion all the time. I can see where Maria is coming from but to end them is just cruel. I know couples are not allowed on the battle ground. I don't say anything; I don't like causing scenes over nothing. When you're in the desert for months on end, the other sex does become very appealing; I know I have been there and done that. That's why I don't say anything; those romances never last; being a superior and all to a lot of them I just tell them to keep it off the field.

"Wow, Peter, I can just see you bugging the absolute fuck out of Jasper," I tease, "and I'm glad you found a wonderful mate such as Char, she is amazing," I smile at her across the table, "to put up with an ass such as you." We all bust out laughing.

We spoke for an hour or so more about nothing in particular, I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I really wanted to take a dip in my pool. I had another cig with the guys then excused myself for a shower to get ready for bed.

I washed my hair and body, while thinking about all the trials and tribulations that Jasper, Peter and Charlotte had encountered in their life. Charlotte come across as a sweet woman, you wouldn't' think that she was a trained killer; solider even. And Peter, he sure was a funny fucker. And his uncanniness to just 'know shit' was awesome. Not like Alice would see things then make decisions for other so the future suited her. Bitch!

I finished up quickly got out and dressed in silk boxers with a silk camisole. I threw on my robe and padded back outside to where they were still sitting around and finishing their drinks. "Ok Peter and Char" I spoke, "thanks for popping round, enjoy dinner, and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow night, yeah?" I asked.

"Sure thing sug" Peter spoke up "thanks for having us around again, and no worries about that William fucker his breaths are limited." He chuckled. I hugged and kissed them goodnight.

Jasper stood up and came around the table and wrapped me up in a comforting hug and nuzzled into my shoulder and inhaled deeply, he looked down at me and kissed me sweetly, "goodnight Darlin', you don't mind if we borrow the Hummer, Peter and Char ran here tonight?"

I kissed Jasper back, "sure, the keys are still in it aren't they?" I asked him, he just hummed and nodded 'yes'. "cool there are a few rules though if you borrow it though" I told him sternly, "if you crash it you buy me a new one, 2nd, you scratch it or damage it in anyway what so ever you fix it." I looked at Peter too while rattling off the rules. "And don't park it anywhere near a shady neighbourhood, I don't want it stolen. Enjoy your dinner and I will see you in the morning Jasper. Goodnight Peter and Char." They all agreed with the rules to borrowing my car, good.

I made sure my front door was locked tight and headed to bed.

**A/N ~ there you go! Hope you enjoyed much better than the last one. When I get a good chance I will go back through all chapters and do an edit on them. I wasn't real happy with my last chapter and maybe the one before that. So yeah.**

**Anyway ladies you all know the drill. Enjoy the rest of the week!**

**Love, love xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N ~ Hi ladies, I hope that everyone is enjoying their weekend! As always I'd like to thank each and every one of those who have read this story so far, left review, and added it to their faves and alerts! I honestly didn't think that this story would have received as many reviews as it has so far. Oh and this is my longest ever chapter yet! **

**So anyway this chapter will be pretty basic. Just random happenings between our 3 favourite vampires.**

**Oh from last chapter if none of you knew what a barbie was that Bella fired up it's a barbeque (BBQ) I'm Australian so yeah I talk funny sometimes.**

**So does anybody actually read these things? **

**Anyway sane as always story remains un beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I do plan to go back through the story soon and edit it. Add more to chapters to add more detail that I would like to add. **

**See you all at the bottom!**

**Enjoy!**

**JASPER**

When Bella went to bed, Peter, Charlotte and I hopped into Bella's Hummer and drove into the city looking for our dinner. First we had to locate the scum that goes by the name of William.

When he knocked on Bella's door this afternoon looking for her, he was throwing out some pretty unsettling emotions, of anger and possessiveness. Asstard. He stunk to the high heavens of alcohol and drugs; not someone I wanted hanging around my Bella.

"Jasper if we need to exterminate the Ex, my '_knower'_ tells me will find him behind Westers on East Street." Peter told us. We had no idea where that was so Charlotte quickly punched into the Sat Nav in Bella's dash.

"When will we come across him Peter?" I asked quickly glancing across to the passenger seat where he was sitting with my brow raised. I wanted William gone as quickly as possible.

"I can't give you too much information, cos that all I got Major." He stated quickly "But we will find him when the time is right." He finished. Yeah like that is going to help me. Fucking cryptic fucker; worse than what Malice was sometimes. Fuck I need to stop thinking of that toxic bitch.

"Whoa there Major, you need to relax a bit" char piped up "your gunna either snap Bella's steering wheel and we crash her car, or I'm going to start ripping things apart cos your projecting a shit ton of anger there." Well fuck me. Better rein this shit in.

"What shit are we listening to by the way?" Char calls out from the back seat "turn it off or change it its hurting my ears" she laughs. I eject the CD from the CD player and notice that Bella's Fat Boy Slim Cd was still in there. I just laugh.

"Char, Darlin', I'm sorry if Bella's taste in music makes your ears want to bleed, believe me I know." I chuckle and look back at her with a shrug of my shoulders. "Peter, have a look in the glove box and see if you can find anythin' worth listen' to." I notice that we are getting closer to the city by the time Peter finds some Coldplay CD. Much better than listening to some Fat Boy sing about everyone needin' a bosom for a pillow.

_In 500 meters turn right at the traffic lights. _Thank you Sat Nav voice, I have no fuckin' idea where I'm goin'. I turn right at the lights and listen as the Sat Nav continues to guide me through the city buildings.

I guess we are getting close as I am picking up on Peter and Char's emotions of eagerness. "Stop the car, Major." Peter speaks up after being quiet most of the drive in; which is a change from his special brand of Peter assholeness.

I pull over in the next available parking spot and we all exit the car quickly. I make sure it's locked before we proceed looking for our dinners. I scan to see if I can feel any emotions, when I'm reaching out with my gift I pick up a fuck ton of fear and a shit load of anger. Fuck this must be William. I look over at Peter and he nods his head answering my silent question.

I have also picked up his scent; which smells like the cocktail of drugs he is on, all the alcohol and a very faint scent of leather. We follow the scent until we come to the street that Peter told us that we would find him. He has a Blonde woman dressed in hookerish clothing pinned up against the brick of one of the buildings creating the sort of alley we were in.

We approach with caution as to not startle him. "The woman she has 3 kids at home, all under the age of 4." Peter tells me. I'm guessing we have to do damage control or something here.

"Char Baby I need you to phone child services and alert them to the woman address when we get her purse. Her children will be there alone." Peter tells his wife.

_Well fuck me, another irresponsible parent that we need to take care of._

"Where's my money whore?" William screams at the woman.

"I don't have it" she answers him quickly.

"Yeah, cos you spent it on another fix you filthy fucking slut." He looks absolutely murderous. "I can tell, and do you know how I can tell?"

The woman just looks at him wide eyed. _Yep shits gunna go down . . . fucking soon and I'm hungry._

"Well, slut?" he questions her. "You going to answer me?" She just continues to look at him. Then she just shakes her head no. _ok time to step in and get dinner._

"William." I step up behind him and pull him away from the woman. "Remember me?" I grin sadistically at him. I send him a bit of fear. Opps I think I sent him too much. The stain that he is just pissed his fucking pants; disgusting.

Asstard looks around and Char and Peter who have hold of the woman. The moon lights up their Red eyes and He shudders. _Too late for the flight or fight instinct to kick in fucker. You should have stayed away from my Bella. _

"So, William, you goin' to answer me boy?" I ask him one more time.

"You're that Pasty white boy that answered the door at my girlfriend's house when I went to see her. What was doing at her place anyway?" F_uckin' punk says what? He won't be breathing for much longer. And I refuse to answer him._

"Well yes William that is true." I grin at him and send him some more fear. "But Isabella Is. Not. Your. Girlfriend. – Understand punk?" he just looks at me and utters "Your wrong and what you gunna do about it?"

I just grin at him "this" and snap his neck and bite into his jugular. Fuckin punk.

While I am finishing this nasty ass wipe off I hear the tail end of Pere and Char's conversation with the woman.

"Well, lady it's not nice to leave kids at home these days, never know who's going to take them." Char tell her. The woman just breaks down and cries. _Well lady, it's your own fault selling yourself on the street for drugs._

Char picks her up and nods to Peter and they bite into both side of her neck sharing her. This is a coming thing for true mates to do; share a meal, drain their meal together. Unmated pairs it would end up in each other being ripped apart if they ever tried it.

When we are done we throw our meals into the dumpster that is in the street we are in and I set it on fire. Char had also gotten the woman address, so she could place that call to child services.

When we get back to the car, Char phones child services.

_Ring, Ring_

_Hello you have reached Child services, my name is Alana how can I help you?_

"Hi Alana, I'm not going to give you my name, but let's just say I am a concerned neighbour and I am ringing to see if you can go check out this address for me ASAP please."

_What seems to be the problem at the address ma'am? _

"I believe there will be 3 children there that are neglected and without adult supervision. It's really important that you check it out. I saw an adult leave the address roughly 6 hours ago and they haven't returned yet" we knew this was a lie to get someone around there ASAP "and I can hear children crying for their mommy."

_Ok Ma'am may I have the address and we will send some ne out within the next hour? This is quite a disturbing scenario you have given us._

Char give Alana the address "Thankyou Alana, have a great night" and ends the call.

"So guys I'm still hungry let's keep hunting for some more food." Peter tells us. Char nods her head in agreement. They pretty much have only had half a meal so yep they would still be hungry.

"Sure I could have one more McDruggie meal" I tell them with a wicked grin and run off at vamp speed seeking out my next meal. I know Bella's car is parked in a 'safe spot' so it will be there when we are all finished.

We ran all the way until we came to an abandoned warehouse. We would hear 6 heartbeats inside. We could smell a shit load of chemical so I knew that we had found a cook house. You know where they make their drugs.

I looked over to Peter and Char and grinned. Looks like we were eating well tonight, they grinned back and nodded at me in understanding.

"Let's move I'm famished" Peter spoke quickly in a tone too low so that the people inside couldn't hear and wouldn't be alerted to our presence.

We moved stealthy to a door and opened it at vampire speed and entered the building quickly. We ran about for a bit evoking fear into out meal. Adrenalin coursing their veins and the smell of fear always makes the blood sweeter, plus the raid thumping of their heat makes draining them a lot quicker.

They were all men of Mexican descent, I'm guessing I grabbed the ringleader and before he could speak I had broken his neck and started on my meal. He tasted like a shit ton of drugs; worse than William, I'm guess making them makes the chemical seep into your pores and leak into your blood stream.

We had them all finished off before they knew what hit them. I Had 2 and Peter and Char finished the other 4 off. When we were done we set the building on fire. Before the fire service would be able to arrive the building would be destroyed with all the chemicals inside the place would go _boom_ creating a fireball to engulf the place quickly.

"Well I don't know about you Major" Peter looks at me with a smile "But I'm good until we get home, did you know that Bella is also getting her Captain Badge presented to her on the weekend fucknuckle?"

"Yeah I'm good for at least a week or two" I answer quickly "and how did you know" I cut myself off and just shake my head at him. Fucker. So I need to do some research and see what the weather is going to be in Arizona to see if I can make the parade and Bella's ceremony.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about checking the weather Major" Peter laughs, "it's going to be overcast but no rain. And since you're going to Arizona, don't look at me like that, I know you're going. You need a spray tan so you don't look so fuckin' dead." And the fucker had the balls to laugh at me.

"Oh Peter, can we go too?" Char pipes up on the run back to the car, "I want to see my sister in her uniform even though it will be her formal uniform and receive her badge." Yep looks like we all getting' spray tans.

"Sure baby, there is a tanning salon two blocks over from where the car is parked. All we need to do is throw in some contacts and they will have 3 spots available in half an hour so we can get spray tans now." Yep sounds like a plan to me. I'm sick of lookin' fuckin albino with the freaky red eyes.

I the amount of giddy emotions that Peter is pumping out with excitement almost makes me want to hug random strangers, so I send Peter some Lust to get him to stop. It always makes him pissy when I do that cos he will not want to try and molest Char in a public spot.

"Stop is will ya Major" Peter sends me an evil glare, "you know how much I hate when you do that in public and all I wanna do I bend Char baby over and ram my cock in her." Char whacks Peter good upside the head with a bit of pipe she saw laying on the ground.

"Ow baby that fuckin' hurt and it's the truth I just wanna bury myself deep within you." Char just frowns at him. It's too funny watchin' them sometimes.

"I'm going to steal Bella's word 'tard' and tell you, not here you tard." Char told him with an evil glare that made my balls want to migrate north back up into my body. I love Char and all but sometimes she can be just as scary as Rose.

Char hands out the contacts and withholds Peter's until he says sorry for bein' a dick I guess. "What's the magic word Peter Darlin'" Char taunts him.

It's comical to watch them fight. I can't contain the humour that's bubbling inside me and project. Peter busts out with laughter and Char belts him again and scowls at him "not fucking funny Tard" yep I didn't send her any, love watching this shit.

"Ow woman, can you stop hittin' me, Jasper made me laugh." Char looks at me with a raised brow. Yep she's pissed and I'm pickin' up on it too.

"Sorry Char, I couldn't help myself" I laugh "but you do gotta admit Peter is bein' a tard." Char just laughs at me. "Sorry Peter, here are your contacts." She hands them over and we walk off to the tanning salon, with Peter grovelling to Char the whole way until we reach the door.

"Welcome to Andrea's Tanning Studio" the girl at the counter greets us, "how can I help you all tonight?" Fuck me, upon entering this chick is throwing out a fuck ton of lust, and her arousal, yuck fuckin stinks doesn't she wash her cooter?

"Yeah hi" Char walks up to the counter, "we need 3 spray tans, we are hoping to get in ASAP if possible." Char tells the woman whose name is Caroline, using a British accent so that we get the appointments.

_Yep so I'm guessing I need to use a British accent. Yep we look pale 'nuff to make us look like we came from England._

"Sure, we have 3 openings left tonight and they are available now if you would like?" she tell us. I just wink at Peter. Fucker is always right.

"Yes of course" char tells her, "my name is Lisa and this is my husband Lucas" she point to Peter, "and his brother Terrance" she points to me. "How long til the appointments are available?" char asks while Caroline is putting our names into the computer.

"The first one is available in 15 minutes, and it takes approx. 20 minutes to do the spray tan." Yeppers going to be here for a while.

"Char, do we have enough contacts?" I speak looking at the ground in a tone too low for desk lady to hear me. Char pretend coughs once telling me yes.

"Ok who would like to go first" Caroline asks us.

"I'll go first" char tells her, "I don't want my tan too dark, just enough to give my skin a healthy looking tan, you know what I mean?"

"Sure do ma'am, you're after the honey glow tan. Follow me and I will show you where to change and I will introduce you to Morgan who will be doing your tan tonight.

"Thank you." And Char goes down the hall to get ready for her tan.

While Char is getting her tan I am half listening to what they are talking about, so that I am on the same wavelength if Morgan is doing my tan as well.

Char and Morgan talk about why she is here in Vegas and Char answers by telling them she is visiting her sister in law who is back from Afghanistan on leave, then goes on to tell her we are from London. Keep answers easy so now one asks more questions.

Morgan then mentions that I am cute and wants to know if I am single. "Sorry Sweetie" Char answers in a sickly sweet voice, "he is engaged to my sister in law, plus he is my brother, and the other gentleman out there is his Fiancé's brother." And cue the large dose of embarrassment I just picked up, I just grin at Peter and shake my head. Char is a good actress.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am I didn't know" Morgan pipes up. And yeah I can feel the remorse so I know it's true that she is sorry. "Ok ma'am and you are done. Just don't shower for 8 hours and when you shower use a wash cloth instead of a poof so it won't exfoliate the tan from your skin and use a good body lotion when you are dry to keep the tan."

When Char comes back into the front room she looks great. I hope these tans do work and don't wash off first shower we all have. Char goes to sit down next to Peter. Morgan comes out and calls my fake name.

_Yep guess I'm up next._

"Hi, I'm Morgan and I will be doing your tan tonight." She gives me the generic greeting, "come this way and we will get you ready for your tan."

She leads me to a small room and gives me a paper G string to put on. I'm feeling a tad bit uncomfortable about this. But put it on anyway. If I'm going to Arizona and mingle with the people I want to at least look human. When I'm done I enter the tanning booth to get my tan.

Morgan is quite while giving me my tan. Just asking me Basic questions; where am I from, Washington when my fiancée is away. That's why I'm so pale. Before I know it my tan is done and she gives me the same aftercare instructions as she gave Charlotte.

Peter is up next with a fresh set of contacts. I can feel mine melting away quickly so I excuse myself to the bathroom so I can change mine quickly.

I kept quiet about the paper G string and I didn't hear Char tell Peter about it as I'm sure she had to put one on also. I so cannot wait for his reaction when he is handed his.

All of a sudden Char and I heard a low hiss Peter spoke in a tone too low so Morgan wouldn't hear him speak. "Fuck how is my junk gunna fit in this?" I laughed, Caroline looked at me so I quickly coughed covering up my laughter.

"Well my 'junk' fitted in it, and my 'junk' is bigger than yours brother of mine." I spoke back. Peter just huffed in annoyance. It was too funny.

Morgan asked Peter the same questions, where are you from; London, are you older or younger than your sister; older (if only Morgan knew) and so on. She also gave Peter the same after care instructions that she gave Char and I.

When he was dressed and back in the front room with us I paid for our tans and we left. "These fuckin' tan make me feel all sticky and wet" Peter complained, always complaining about something, asshole.

"Ya think?' I look at him with raised brows and a shit eating grin.

"Yeah makes me feel all uncomfortable, anyway these things will last for like a month, so we should be good, oh and if we go out in the sun and use a sunscreen with a high SPF rating we shouldn't sparkle." He told us which was fuckin' good to know.

"Well I'm going to test that theory tomorrow, see if your right." I tell him as we reached the car. "So what are your guy's plans for tomorrow anyway?" I ask unlocking and getting in the car.

"Well if this theory of us not sparkling like fucking tools, we might go sightseeing, do touristy shit" Peter tells me, should see if Bella isn't doing anything and see if she wants to come out." Yep I am defiantly up for that, and I'm sure Bella would like to get out in the day with me too.

I drop Peter and Charlotte off at their hotel and drive back to Bella's. I'm lost in thought thinking about how great it will be to surprise Bella on the weekend by watching her at her home coming Parade and witness her receiving her Badge. I can't remember if I had a ceremony when I was promoted to major or if my family attended. I can't wait to see her in uniform. I'm sure would look hot. I'll have to try keep my hands to myself.

I make it back to Bell's house and park the car back in the garage. A quick look at the clock and it tells me that it's almost 4am. Bella will be getting up soon, so I decide that I will make her some breakfast when her breathing starts to change.

I walk into her room and see that she is still out to it. She is putting out calming vibes and it makes me want to almost fall asleep again. I kiss her on the forehead and walk into her living room and switch on the TV that is in there to watch the news.

_In breaking news an abandoned warehouse exploded in the early hours of this morning. Police were watching the warehouse as they suspected illegal drug activity happening within its walls. Six bodies were found inside. The police believe that the fire was started by accident when too many chemicals were added making the illegal substance. This is all we know at the time._

Well fuck me we actually did the police a favour and saved tax payers money. I heard Bella's breathing change so I knew that she would be waking soon, so I started her coffee machine so that she would have fresh coffee while I was cooking her breakfast.

I dug through the freezer and pulled out some bacon and got the eggs out of the fridge and got some bread ready in the toaster.

Forty minutes later Bella came into the kitchen showered and dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a red polo. I passed her, her coffee mug "good morning Darlin', up with the rooster's again I see."

"Yeah go on moron laugh. I will be nicer once I get this into me, oh wow did you get a spray tan last night?" she asks me. I smile and nod at her "sure did Darlin'." Then I started on cooking her breakfast. "You hungry Bella? I got bacon and eggs with toast cooking for my favourite girl."

"Oh I'm your favourite girl am I?" Bella asks with a chuckle, "and how many girls do you have Jasper?" she asks with a raised brow.

"Your my only girl Darlin', and you will always be my only girl" I tell her sending her a small amount of sincerity.

"Good" she tells me, "as long as it stays that way.

"It'll always be that way Darlin'." I tell her plating up her breakfast "eat." As I place it in front of her while she sat at the breakfast bar.

"So why did you get a spray tan? Not that you don't look great but it's kind of weird seeing you with a brown complexion."

"Well after we took out William and a few drug makers we all decided to get 'em, it was Pete's idea" I started rinsing off things to place in the dishwasher, "and he thinks that is we use sunscreen with a high SPF rating we won't sparkle so I'm going to test his theory when then sun gets up a bit more. You do have sunscreen don't you?" I ask, I'm pretty sure she does, as she has a pool and all.

"Sure do, it's in the shed down the back where all the pool things are kept. I'll get it when I'm done ok?" this woman is too good to me. I fuckin' love her. I know it's too soon to say it so I'm just going to keep that to myself for a bit longer. "What you took out William? Was he easy to find? I never trusted that dick after he belted me one cos I wouldn't go down on him."

"So if Peter's theory works did you want to go and do something today? Oh and he was easy to find. Don't need to worry about him anymore Darlin'" I didn't like hearing that he did that to her. Violence against women just doesn't float.

Once Bella had finished her breakfast she went down to the pool shed and good the big pump bottle of sunscreen and gave it to me. "Well then won't be up for another hour and I'll help do your back when it time ok?" with that I kissed her.

"Ok well I'm off to do some paper work in the study, come get me when you need to me to do your back, and please don't sneak up on me I have a gun in there, I know it won't hurt you, but my neighbours will freak if they hear me fire it."

Fuck that's noted. "Sure sugar, I'm just going to watch a movie or something and wash this stuff off, oh and do you have a really good body lotion I can use?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure it's under my sink in my bathroom, use as much as you want."

With that she walked into her study and started doing what she needed to do and I went off to have my shower.

**A/N ~ OK I'm finishing up here. This chapter totally wrote itself. I think my writing is slowly improving. It's been years since I have been at school, so shit is a bit rusty! Anyway hope that you enjoyed!**

**You all know the drill leave me some love and I'll update again really soon. Well its officially Sunday here in Ausie land so my weekend is pretty much over! Hope that you all have a good one.**

**Cheers xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N ~ Hi ladies! Hope you are all having a good week. Thank you all for all the lovey reviews.**

**Back to the story I think.**

**Citrus warning. I do hope it's a very good one.**

**Enjoy!**

**BELLA**

I can't believe that Japer, Char and Peter all went out and got spray tans! That shit was priceless. Although he looks human; except for the red irises.

I was sitting in my office completing paper for my discharge from the Army. Quite frankly I was only doing it not only to serve my country and to keep it safe, but to also pass the time until I found someone that could love me for just me. With Jasper being my mate I knew I had to fill these forms out and fax them away ASAP.

I heard the shower turn off so I knew Jasper was finished. I do hope that his spray tan didn't wash all the way off. When I walked into my bedroom I noticed that Jasper was looking for the lotion.

"Suns up babe, do you still want me to get the sunscreen or do you want to wait til later and just put the moisturiser on you now?" I asked quickly. Really all I wanted to do was rub my hands up and down and all around his delectable body.

I'm sure Jasper was picking up my lust cos I really, really wanted a repeat of the other night. Just thinking about that was quickly getting me all wet, hot and bothered.

"You all good there Darlin'" Jasper asked in a husky voice, "Cos I'm pickin up a lot of lust and desire from you" Jasper stepped forward, "care to tell me what your thinkin about Darlin?"

Oh fuck me.

I swallowed thickly and looked up at Jasper and whispered "I'm thinking about" I stepped forward and removed his towel from his waist, "rubbing lotion all over your body" I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and purred in his ear, "and maybe also a repeat performance from the other night."

Jasper quickly undressed me the pushed a heap of his lust and desire towards me.

_Fuck I'm so fuckin' wet I think I need a plumber to come fix this leak._

He then picked me up and walked towards my bed. He placed me gently down then hovered above me. "Beautiful" he whispered in my ear then kissed me deeply. I kissed him back with just as much urgency that he was kissing me with.

He then began to palm my breasts, he knew when I needed to breathe so he would trail kisses down my neck and jaw. I moaned out load when I felt his lips kissed my left nipple. This seemed to encourage him, as the next thing I felt was his mouth engulf my right nipple whilst palming my left.

He paid the same amount of attention to each breasts loving them equally.

He returned back to kissing my eyelids, nose, and lips. Then he bit down gently, careful not to pierce the kin on the column of my neck and suck. When he was satisfied with his handy work he leaned back and growled 'MINE'.

This shit was turning me on more and more. i couldn't contain the moans or whimpers that escaped me "I need more baby" I groaned out when Jasper started to lavish my breasts again.

"What do you want Darlin, tell me." Jasper growled, groaned out, while kissing and sucking on my breasts.

"I need you to stick your cock in me and fuck me like your life depends on it." I managed to get out.

Jasper grinned a wicked grin at me then he moved down my body until his head was between my thighs. He gently parted them so that he had more access to my lady parts.

I heard him take a big deep breath, "mmm, heavenly my Bella, but I wonder if it tasted as good as it smells."

I whimpered, I so needed him there and fucking NOW.

"Mmm" I moaned, "I'm sure it tastes fucking great Jasper, just lick it already."

"Yes ma'am."

Then Jasper proceeded to ravish my pussy. He was very attentive to what I liked and didn't like. "Mmm baby, fuck that feels so fuckin good" I moaned out. He placed his forearm on my stomach to keep me still.

"You have no idea how fuckin good you taste baby" Jasper spoke quickly.

He then inserted one finger and stroked my clit with his tongue. Then he added another finger and moved them in and out in time with the stroke of his tongue moving them upwards hitting my g-spot with each stroke.

All too soon the sensation became too much, "Oh fuck" I screamed out, "Jasssperrr" I yelled, moaned as I came all over his fingers, mouth and tongue.

"Bella, I want you to suck me, but I want to fuck you" Jasper spoke quickly.

_Well fuck me if we don't have a dilemma here._

"How about you fuck me now" I smiled at him, "and I'll suck you later, sound good?"

Jasper never answered he pushed me flat on my back, I spread my legs for him. He settled his cool body over mine then slowly pushed himself inside of me. I moaned the whole time; it just felt so fucking good.

Last time we did it, it was animalistic and all about claiming his mate, so there was no time for tenderness or talking, Jasper just need to claim his mate.

When Jasper was fully inside me it felt so good. "Don't move" Jasper spoke with desperation, "otherwise I will blow my load, and I don't want you to question my stamina" he chuckled.

"Well we could just do it again." I teased.

Jasper smiled at me then started thrusting in and out of me slow and steady. I moved my hips keeping up with his gentle rhythm. "Harder" I moaned out and Jasper complied quickly quickening his pace.

He was thrusting in and out of me at a relentless pace I was close and Jasper was grunting away. He was keeping me cool which was awesome. Jasper was close so he pushed some desire and passion at me and rubbed my clit thrusting harder and deeper with my legs resting up upon his shoulders.

"Jasssssppppperrrr" I cried out

"Isssssaaabellllaaa" Jasper cried out at the same time.

I felt his cool seed spill inside me at an alarming pace, but it felt really good.

"Wow Jasper that was, yeah no words baby."

Jasper smiled at me and pulled out. He rolled us so that we were in the spoon position.

"I agree it was yeah, bell no fucking words. Best ever."

I smiled at this. Yes, yes it was the best fucking ever!

"Let's get this sun cream in you baby so we can see if you sparkle or not." We were standing in my living room, and I was getting ready to slather sun screen all over Jaspers hot body. He was dressed in a pair of silk boxers. I couldn't wait to see if this would be a success or an epic fail.

When I finished rubbing the cream on his back he was good to exit the building. We stepped out onto my entertainment area and through the gate to the back lawn. It was mid-day so the sun was it its hottest and strongest so it would be the best time to test it.

We both had our eyes closed. I knew my around my yard well. When I opened my eyes I gasped.

"Fuck Jasper," I cried out, "fucking look."

He looked at himself. Well fuck me if Peter wasn't right. Not a friggin sparkle. I almost wanted to cry. Jasper just smiled the biggest ever smile ever. His eyes filled with venom tears but never falling.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be out in the sun and not sparkle babe." He picked me up and run me into the house at human speed.

When we were back inside safely, jasper ran into my room to get dressed into some shorts and a tee. My phone rang. Looking at the caller ID it was Peter so I picked up quickly.

"So swan did it work?" he sounded like a little friggin kid waiting to see Santa Claus he sounded so excited.

"You been smoking crack there Petey?" I fired back with amusement in my voice.

"Hardy har, har funny Swanny, so did it work or not?" I decided to play around a bit with him. I just loved fucking with his mind. It was funny and I loved getting my kicks from doing it.

"Well I'm not sure what your referring to that worked, but I did put batteries in that black dildo that seemed to love your ass and it worked." I laughed out loud.

He just huffed. "That thing doesn't like my ass, you made it like my ass." He replied. Well this shit is too funny. Better just answer the man.

"But if you are referring to your idea of getting spray tans and using sun screen to keep the sparkles away, then yeah it worked."

"Awesome. Char's just in the shower so I will tell her when she gets out so we can cream each other up and come over, that sound good to you?" yep sounds good to me. I love these guys like my own family.

"Sure sounds good to me. Can u pick me up a burger from the shop down the road from me, I'm famished."

"Sure no worries, see you in a while." Then he hung up.

Jasper and I hung out by the pool while we were waiting for Peter and Char to arrive. I wasn't sure how long the sun screen would last so I suggest to jasper to apply more every 2 hours just to be safe.

"What would you say if I came out to Arizona with you on Friday babe?" Jasper asked me all shyly; like he was afraid I would say no.

I was speechless. It would be good to have some family there at my ceremony. I knew that Charlie wouldn't be able to make it, as he was unable to get off work and Renee and Phil were somewhere and to be frank I didn't really give a flying fuck about my mother with the stunt she pulled when I told her I enlisted in the Army. That woman is bat shit fucking crazy I don't know how I put up with her ass and I'm sure as hell don't know how Phil does it either; he must be a fucking very tolerant man or just on drugs and not give a shit.

"Sure Jasper," I replied with a big smile, "it would mean a lot if you could make it. Also see if Char and Peter would like to come, I love them like family." I also told him that Charlie couldn't come and Renee just wouldn't be interested.

Peter and Charlotte arrive at 1:30 with my burger, I was starved. And it was a mighty awesome burger. We hung around for a while. We talked about nothing in particular.

"So guys," I spoke to Peter and Char, "Jasper asked if he could come out to Arizona with me on Friday and I was wonder if you guys would like to come also?"

Char smiled and Peter grinned. "We would love to come" they replied together.

"Cool I look forward to you guys being there."

They when the sun went down to do whatever they do. I really didn't want to know. Jasper ran me a bath and lit candles all around the bathroom. He poured me a glass of wine and told me to relax while he cooked me some dinner.

The candles, warm bath and wine were so relaxing. I hadn't had a relaxing bath in such a long time. It really did feel good. 45 minutes later Jasper came in and helped me from the tub, he also dried me off lovingly and tenderly.

He dressed me in a pair of my silk boxers a matching cami. He brushed out my hair and French braided it for me.

"Since when did you know how to do hair?" I asked him when he was done.

He shrugged, "Since I was human, I remember I used to do my baby sisters hair up until I left for the war." He sounded so sad. I turned around and hugged him with all my might. "And I always itched to do your hair, I have no idea why but I always wanted to play with it." Wow who knew?

"Well baby, I am all yours and you can play with my hair all you like, I like it, and it relaxes me."

"Come on, dinner is almost ready" Jasper led me to the dining room where he had set the table; he had also picked some roses from the neighbours rose bushes and placed them on the table. He was so sweet, and he was all mine.

"I love this it looks great Love you." I blurted out. Realising my mistake and that it was way to fucking soon I quickly put my hand over my mouth and ran from my dining room and shut myself in my room.

Jasper knocked on my door, "Bella, baby" he pleaded, "please open the door" he sounded so broken, "dinner is getting cold."

Shit what the fuck do I do, I can't exactly take back the words that I had just spoken. I paced the room a few times, and then went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. "Idiot" I muttered at my reflection.

I pulled myself back together and exited by bedroom and headed to the dining room where Jasper had served up dinner. It looks so delicious. "Thank you so much for doing this," I kissed Jasper on the lips, "and I really do love you and I'm sorry if it's-"

I was quickly cut off by Jasper pressing his lips against my own. "I love you too" And he kissed me again.

Dinner was wonderful, I helped Jasper clean the kitchen and load things into the dishwasher. We watched a few movies in my movie room, with me cuddled up into Jasper's side. I must have fallen asleep as when I woke up it was morning and Jasper was holding me in my bed.

"Good mornin' Darlin'" Jasper spoke quietly then gave me a peck on the lips.

"Morning to you too baby." I kissed him back the climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. I had to pack a bag and make sure that I had a seat booked on the plane.

I quickly showered and dressed for the day. Jasper helped me do some light cleaning. I checked my email and seen that my itinerary was there. I book Jasper a seat on the flight that I was on and sent a text to Peter and Char telling them my flight details.

I packed my bag around lunch time. I made sure that my formal uniform was ironed and free of wrinkles before I placed it in a garment bag.

Friday came round and we headed to the airport. We checked in and waited for the plane. Peter was entertaining while waiting for the plane to board and it was even more entertaining watching Char back hand Peter upside the head at time for his idiotic behaviour.

"Behave" Char hissed at him. I had to laugh at Peter's reply; "I am behaving baby, that's a behaviour."

Whack

"Ow baby that hurt" Peter complained like the baby he acts like.

"Stop being a dick" she hissed at him, "sometimes it's just plain embarrassing to be seen in public with you sometimes" she chastised him.

That soon shut him up. 5 minutes before we were called to board they all ran off to the bathrooms to so a quick re apply to exposed areas of skin with fresh sun cream and new contacts.

**Ok guys I'm stopping here. There is a storm outside and I don't want to lose my work. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I can't wait to see what I write about the plane trip there and what they will get up to in Arizona! Stay tuned kiddies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! It's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in a long ass time. I have been away on holidays and hen when I came back from holidays my hard drive had crashed so had to send the computer away to get fixed! So anyway I am back now and on with the story! Hopefully I make it worth your while. **

**As usual its un beta'd so excuse all my mistakes**

**BELLA**

The flight to Arizona was interesting. The damn flight attendant kept eyeing Jasper and Peter off like they were the last M&Ms left in the universe. I swear she drooled over them. Fair enough they are hot fella's but seriously lady, she must have been blind to see Peter sitting with Char and Jasper with me.

The plan was when we landed in Arizona we would pick up the hire car that was arranged for me and I would take Jasper, Peter and Char to my house in the suburbs. I also made a mental note to visit the cemetery to say goodbye to Brandon's Dad.

I must have dozed off all snuggled up to Jasper as the next thing I know Jasper is nudging me "come on Princess, time to wake up baby" he kissed my cheeks, "we are about to land." That got my attention and I sat upright in my seat and prepared for landing.

When we left the plane and collected our luggage. I went to the car rental counter that was stated on my itinerary where I would be able to collect my car keys.

We then walked to the car lot where I was told my car would be waiting. "Nice" I declared "and R8" I beamed, "I always wanted to drive one of these babies.

The guys loaded the luggage into the boot and we were off to my other house. It was a roughly 45 minute drive. I was able to do the drive in 30 minutes. "Who knew Bells was a speed demon" Jasper spoke up.

I pulled into the drive and opened the front door while I showed Charlotte in and the guys unloaded the car but leaving my luggage in the car. "So yeah, make yourselves at home feel free to do as you please and I will see you all at the ceremony tomorrow" I called from the bathroom changing into my army uniform.

When I exited the bathroom Jasper came over and engulfed me in a big hug and tenderly kissed me, "be safe darlin'" he kissed me again, "I love you and can't wait until tomorrow, I am so fuckin' proud of you and you look so fuckin' hot in your cameos."

Jasper must have been projecting his lust cos Char and Peter looked like they were about to rip each other's clothes off and throw down each other and fuck in the middle of my living room. I chuckled to myself kissed Jasper deeply "reign that shit in Jas I don't want your brother and sister fucking in my living room.

"Sorry ma'am" Jasper whispered and Peter and Char stopped. I smiled at them gave them a kiss and hug, kissed jasper again, "I love you and see you tomorrow."

They all walked me out to my car I told them again what time to meet and where at. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I got in the car and drove off into the night as it was a 2 hour drive to the army base.

The day of the parade was finally here and I was also receiving my Captains badge. As I was getting ready my phone rang. I was just getting out of the shower so didn't check the caller id.

"Bella speaking" I spoke.

"Bella baby" my spoke, "how are you sweet girl?"

"Dad, I missed you!" I exclaimed, "I'm good and you? What's been happening?"

"I missed you too kiddo, not much just rang quickly to wish you good luck today, and that I can't wait until you come home for that visit soon, not much has been happening, its Forks." He chuckled down the line.

I really missed my dad and I really couldn't wait to head home for a few days. We spoke for a few minutes more, "I really have to get going dad and I'm sure you need to start getting ready for work or whatever you have planned for the day."

"Ok Kiddo, have a great day and I just got in from night shift so I'm off to bed. I miss you."

"I miss you too dad, see you soon." I didn't wait for his reply I hung up since my father was not one for showing emotion.

I finished getting dressed and left my base room to go meet out with everyone else that I did my last tour with to meet the bus back to the city.

"Isabella" Donald spoke.

I saluted quickly since we were in formal uniform "yes major?"

"I received your forms the other day; all I am going to say is I'm going to miss you."

Wow I was totally blown away. "I'm going to miss you and everyone too" I spoke quietly, unsure as to what to say, luckily the bus showed up so I didn't feel anymore awkward then I was currently feeling.

We all chit chatted on the way while on the bus. I was so excited to see Jasper again; I slept terribly last night without his cool body beside me. As I pulled my phone from my pocket to turn it to vibrate I went off;

**Bella  
>from Whitlock<strong>

**I know how you give me shit and stuff for knowing shit well there will be a Cullen here today but my knower isn't telling me who. Anyway I have called in reinforcements for your safety in case it's an unfriendly. That's all I know atm will txt with more detail soon. P.S we miss you Xx**

Well fuck me. I wonder who the fuck it was crashing my fucking party. It better not be the fucking evil midget or even worse Gayward, if it was Carlisle or Esme who came to guilt trip me I was not going to be a happy fucking camper and I would most likely blow a gasket.

I didn't need this shit to-fuckin-day. Grr I was so fucking pissed.

I placed a quick call to Peter "Peter please tell me when did your knower gave you this information?" I didn't give him time to speak.

"Well hello to you too Baby Sis" he drawled through the phone in his Texan accent. "I received this information 5 minutes before I sent you the text. Jasper is pacin' the room I swear on my momma's grave he is going to wear a track in your carpet CHAR SMACK JASPER UPSIDE THE HEAD WILL YA BABY" Peter yelled out, must be bad if Jasper is in some sort of tizzy.

"Ok well I will keep my eyes open and call if there are any sightings of an unfriendly I don't want them here Peter." I say quickly "anyway the bus has just pulled up so I will call soon or I will wait for your text." Before I ended the call I called out "Jasper I swear to god I will beat your ass if you ruin my carpet and pull your head out of your ass nothing is going to happen baby, we will just play this by ear and I love you and see you in an hour." I hung up not really concerned if Peter had anything more to say.

I made sure my phone was on vibrate and put it in my pocket, took a deep breath squared my shoulders and go off the bus with a smile on my face. I joined the rest of the group for photographs. I must have not really been paying attention as we all got ready to start the parade. I quickly checked my phone; no missed calls or texts so I'm guessing nothing is going down.

I put my phone away again and smiled at Martin my 1st lieutenant who was standing beside me. The music started and we started marching. As parades go, nothing out of the ordinary happened, all went well.

I met back up Jasper, Peter and Char when the both hissed and Jasper pulled me behind me and Char stood with me behind Peter. We peered over their shoulders to see Emmett and Rosalie standing there. _**Well fuck me**_.

Char giggled so I must have said that out aloud. I wonder what they want and if they were sent here, but they were standing under the shade with black umbrellas to help stop them from sparkling. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Jasper," Emmett spoke up, "I must say your lookin good bro' and for you to be standing in the sun and not sparkling you look almost human." Yeah I agree there. Jasper was still on high alert.

"Go home" Jasper hissed. "I missed you too Emmett but you can't be here." Short sweet and to the point.

I stepped out from behind my body guards and waved at the pair of vamps crashing my party, I walked up to them and gave them a hug. "I missed you Em and Rosalie, but I am closing a chapter on my old life and I know it hurts to say this, but please go home."

Emmett looked crushed that I dismissed him; Rosalie just looked at her perfectly manicured nails and looked uninterested as to what was going on like she wanted to be elsewhere. I had to fix this I really did.

"look go into that shop over there and buy some sunscreen and a wide brim hat each and I would like for you guys to stay so you see me get my captain's badge then you have to go home ok." I pleaded. Emmett smiled at me and Rosalie huffed. Fucking stuck up bitch.

I looked at Rosalie "Problem Rose" I sneered, "I know you don't like me but go the fuck home if you don't want to be here." She smiled at me then walked off to the shop I pointed out.

"Anyway I gotta run the ceremony starts soon. See you all there in half an hour yeah?" everyone nodded their heads as a yes. Emmett followed his wife over to the shop she went into; I hugged Jasper and kissed him then skipped off to prepare for the ceremony.

**Ok leaving it here. I know its short but I wanted the ceremony for a chapter on its own. Not much really happened here. Who knew that Rose and Em would show up? Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi again! Wow it was great to read each and every review that I received for the last chapter, so thankyou to each and every one of you that left a review and for those who have marked this story in their alerts – means a lot to me considering my story is very basic and I think its lame but hey you guys seem to like it and come back for more.**

**Wow Christmas is next weekend! Exciting much? My kids have been misbehaving so I took the Christmas tree down and said Santa doesn't come to naughty children – they were NOT happy and I haven't put it back up due to the fact they continue to misbehave! So yeah if the kiddies muck up try that and tell me of their reactions! My 4 year old was pissed and in tears then called me mean! I had to leave the room and laugh. Probably makes me a bad parent but you gotta do what you gotta do!**

**Anyway enough chit chat and I'm going to get on with it!**

**As usual story remains un beta'd so yeah ENJOY!**

**~JASPER~**

After Bella had left us at her home in Phoenix I immediately felt her non presence. Her scent was very faint here but that was comforting enough for me to get through the night.

_Pussy much, Jasper?_

_Shut up!_

Great now I'm fighting my inner voice. I am such a pussy whipped pansy.

Anyway Peter, char and I headed out to the western suburbs to find a meal so we wouldn't be tempted tomorrow surrounded by a large crowd. We took down 4 drug dealers; we staged it to make it look like a drug deal gone wrong. How that works so that the authorities are not alerted to a lack of blood in the dead bodies we only drain some of the blood then snap either their neck or spine to make sure they are dead. Since I feel their emotions I send them sleepy juice before I feed so I am not over whelmed by their crippling fear. When I have finished my meals and killed them I see if I can feel their emotions; if I can't I did the job correct. We never make mistakes.

Sometimes Peter uses their weapons and shots them in the head and in the chest then break their necks. He was always a messy fucker.

The sun was about an hour from rising before we started to head back to Bella's. The run back was in silence. I couldn't wait to see my Bell again; even though it had only been 8 hours since I saw her last. I really want to marry that woman. Put a ring on it and what not. Make her happy for the rest of my existence. Peter's 'knower' must have picked up on what I was planning he just turned and grinned at me so I guess I am on the right track then.

We all took showers, applied all the necessary lotions so that we could go out in the sunlight. We are so keeping this information to ourselves as I know Carlisle has been searing for a 'cure' to stop the sparkling for centuries. All the 'cure' took was a sunscreen; who woulda thought?

An hour before we due to leave for the parade Peter stopped dead in the middle of conversation and stared off into space for 2 seconds then started talking again. While talking he sent a quick text with a smile on his face. I knew something was up as the next thing I know Bella is calling Peter panicked.

I started pacing and I knew if I didn't stop I was close to walking a track into the flooring and I knew Bella would be pissed. I couldn't stop until I heard Bella's voice tell me to stop. I love her so much I just cannot wait for the right time to get down on bended knee and ask for her hand.

I never got the chance to get down and propose to Malice as she seen when I was going to do it after I had brought the ring for her. She pestered me for days so I just ended up giving it to her after she told me she 'saw' that the proposal was perfect and that I was silly if I thought that she would say NO.

Anyway we had a problem. One word; Cullens. I wish I would never run into them again but I guess no one was listening that day when I made that wish.

We all re applied lotions and set off to the parade. When we got there we found a spot where we could see easily but stayed in a shady spot; just in case.

The parade was lovely. All the pride for this large battalion of brave men and women astounded me. I had never attended anything like this in all my years as a vamp. There was so much pride I had a big smile on my face and I think I was even projecting at the marching soldiers all beamed with smiles. I could feel a small nudge of amusement and I picked up that it was Bella. So I sent her some love; just so she knew that I felt her and that I was proud and I loved her.

When the parade was over we met back up and that was when we spotted Emmett and Rosalie. Well that threw me. I could feel their curiosity as to why we were standing in the sun and not looking like a gay ass disco ball.

They were told to go to the store across the road and purchase hats and sun screen. I was also proud of Bella telling that they shouldn't be here, but I really wanted to know why they were here.

While Bella went off to get ready for the medal ceremony I pulled Em and Rose aside.

"Why are you guys here and how did you know where to find me?" I really wasn't happy they were here cos as soon as they returned home I knew Eddie boy was going to come barking next with a sob story cos I stole his bone. I know it was wrong to think of Bella that way but I knew how Edward would re act. Good thing she actually lives in Nevada.

"Well funny thing actually" Rose spoke up, "Alice kept saying that your future keeps disappearing them coming clear again, and quite frankly she divorced you so I my honest opinion I think the evil little troll should just but the fuck out" yep thanks Rose.

Peter started laughing and poor Char just looked embarrassed. "Evil little troll, that's a fucking good one Rosalie" he managed to get out between laughs.

Yeah I thought it was more original than Malice.

"So what did Alice actually say?" I really needed to know.

"She said that she lost sight of you when we went to some club in Vegas and that she only caught sight of you last night when you were out in some dodgy neighbourhood, anyway," Rosalie continued "she wasn't happy that you were still feeding from humans."

Now I was fucking pissed the fuck off. "She has no right, no fucking right at all to be looking into my future and then getting all pissy about what I eat. Fuck her." I was not a happy chappie.

"Anyway she knows you're here in Phoenix and the whole family is coming tomorrow from New York to talk sense into you." Well this is fuck and a good thing cos we are getting back on the plane tonight; I really hope she can't see what we are doing next; as I am sure Bella doesn't want to see them ever again.

"Well you will have to call them off we won't be here tomorrow." I snapped back.

Rose just huffed and Emmett looked like someone kicked his puppy. I think he was kind of hoping that there would be a family reunion of some sort and everything would go back to normal. He was so wrong. Even if we had to run from them for the rest of our non-lives it would make me happy to never cross paths with them again.

"I'm sorry Em but if you're hoping for things to go back to normal that decision it's up to Bella." Yeah I know I sounded pussy whipped, but I seriously didn't give a fuck.

"Anyway guys this is Bella's day and we really shouldn't be bickering, and I know bro we just miss you that's all" Em said.

"ok well lets go find a place and watch, even for a human she has come so far, although I still cannot understand why she still wants to become one of us" Rose bitched, but she still wanted to witness Bella receiving something that Bella worked hard to earn. "Such a waste of human life, she could go on and have children" now I'm pissed so I hissed at her.

"Don't you dare speak about children to Bella, you have no idea what she has been through" I told her through clenched teeth. I was trying so hard not to throw down and rip her head off for disrespect and I was also hanging by a thread with the Major threatening to come out and say 'hi' for what she just spewed out of her mouth.

"Oh and do share with the class what she has been through Jasper co sim sure we are dying to know" she bitched back. Oh she didn't go there. That was personal and between Bella and myself and if she wanted to share she would share on her time and if she felt comfortable with sharing.

"All I'm going to say is that something horrid happened to Bella before she moved to Fork's all those years ago. End of discussion, Rosalie, now let's go and watch Bella get her Captain's Medal." I had, had enough of Rosalie so I just walked off with Peter and Char following me. I didn't look back to see if Rose and Em where following to be honest I didn't give a rat's ass.

The Ceremony went as Ceremony's go; speeches, people come up receive their medal or badge shake hands have a picture taken and walk off and join the crowd again.

When Bella was called up we all clapped and cheered for her. She smiled a big smile and she was full of love. She never once blushed and I never picked up any embarrassment from her or awarkwadness that she used to feel when she was the centre of attention.

She has certainly come a long way. I sent her a small wave of love and pride. It was mainly a combination of what our small gathering was feeling for her.

When the Ceremony was over and everyone had re-joined their families for congratulations I couldn't help but scoop Bella up and kiss her. I had to remember to be gentle so I wouldn't break her. I couldn't wait until she was no longer fragile.

"Well done Bella I am so proud of you" Emmett beamed at her full of brotherly love for the woman he still considered his human 'sister'.

"I'm so happy to have seen this Bella and I am so proud of you." Was all Rosalie said; at least it was nice and heartfelt even though Rose can be a bitch sometimes.

Rose and Em hugged her then said their good byes and were off to the airport.

"So can you tell me why Emmett and Rosalie were here cos that was fucking strange" Bella said after 5 minutes of just standing around after Peter, char and I had hugged and kissed her.

I spoke up, "apparently 'the evil little troll' as Rose has dubbed her" Bella chuckled at the nickname for Alice, "freaked out when she couldn't see me in her visions, and that she was annoyed that I was feeding from humans, and that the Cullen's were going to come out from New York tomorrow to try and get us to go back to the family, and before you look at me like that Bella, I told Rose to call them off as we wouldn't be here tomorrow." Bella sighed in relief that she wouldn't be seeing them she actually was feeling happy. So I just smiled at her.

"Wow, so they won't be coming then, that's fucking sweet" then true to Bella form she changed the subject, "so what we doing for dinner guys?"

Since we didn't know the area "what would you like Bella? Since we don't know the area what do you suggest?" yep I'm pussy whipped, sue me.

"Ok sweet there is a bar down the road from my house I used to always go there before I brought the house in Vegas and they do mad steaks so I'm keen for that if you guys are?" Yep I'm up for that.

So we agreed on the small bar that was more like a hole in the wall sports bar. Bella was still in the formal uniform so we all managed to get a free dinner. The 3 of us vamps all ordered blue steaks and a scotch with no ice to help wash it down. After dinner we all walked back Bella back to where the parade was held so that she could catch the bus back to base and collect her belongings.

"You guys all good to lock up the house and meet me at the airport then?" Bella asked, I know she is paranoid about security and that was fine with me plus she is real anal about meeting on time. She has great discipline.

I gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead then her check then next a kiss on her luscious lips, I pressed my forehead to hers "yes babe we will meet you at the airport gate 6 at 11:30pm, I will miss you til then my beautiful."

Bella giggled slapped me gently on the chest blew us kisses and boarded her bus.

**There you go guys, another chapter! Since it's already Dec 12 here well what's left of it anyway I would like to share my current Facebook status! Feel free to use it.**

This is far to cute not to Post... On the 12th Day of Christmas my Facebook gave to meeee, 12 dudes I'm blocking, 11 friends just watching, 10 corny topics, 9 busted barbies, 8 friends complainin, 7 stalkers stalking, 6 party invites, 555555555555 Drama Queensssss, 4 game requests, 3 photo tags, 2 friends-a-pokin & a creep who won't stop inboxing meeee!. MERRY CHRISTMAS! and A very Happy New Year !

**Anyway continuing on review button+you=happy me!**

**Enjoy the rest of the week and hopefully I may update before the weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all. Just letting you know that I am working on the next chapter. I am really sorry for neglecting the story. But real life just sneaks up on us. So hopefully I should have it out to you guys soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello ladies and gents (if there are any reading this hi) wow it has been ages since I have written ANYTHING! My bad (smiley face SAD) you know how it is real life got in the way blah, blah, blah, or writers block or just plain ol' milking reviews for a new chapter; I lost interested there for a bit. I got my licence back after 5 years of not being allowed to drive so I was off having fun driving round and stuff – luckily so far I haven't been pinged by the cops (extremely happy face here)  
>anyway so on with the story…..<strong>

**As usual same disclaimer and unbeta'd plus I don't have my glasses on so there will probably be a shit ton of pissy mistakes so yeah – sorry about that!**

**Oh and I really suck at dialog too. It stumps me every time. I think I should just stick to playing Barbies with my 5 year old LOL**

**PREVIOUSLY….**

_So we agreed on the small bar that was more like a hole in the wall sports bar. Bella was still in the formal uniform so we all managed to get a free dinner. The 3 of us vamps all ordered blue steaks and a scotch with no ice to help wash it down. After dinner we all walked back Bella back to where the parade was held so that she could catch the bus back to base and collect her belongings._

_"You guys all good to lock up the house and meet me at the airport then?" Bella asked, I know she is paranoid about security and that was fine with me plus she is real anal about meeting on time. She has great discipline._

_I gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead then her check then next a kiss on her luscious lips, I pressed my forehead to hers "yes babe we will meet you at the airport gate 6 at 11:30pm, I will miss you til then my beautiful."_

_Bella giggled slapped me gently on the chest blew us kisses and boarded her bus._

**~time skip~**

Life was crazy busy for the next few weeks when we got back to Vegas; Peter and Charlotte went home, but I chose to stay.

Bella was originally going to stay a month with her father, but because she was going to be deployed in the New Year she chose to spend just a week with him, telling him that she needed to be on base for training, which she was there for a while. I stuck close by, sneaking into her room after lights out and snuggling with my love.

Once training was over we headed back to Vegas. She was only going to be here for a week before she needed to pack to head home. I knew she was really looking forward to going to a cold climate but I also managed to have Char ship her some really fabulous winter clothing from New York.

It was all Bella's style; nothing like the atrocious shit that Alice 'insisted' that she was meant to wear to 'fit in'; yeah I call Bull Shit.

But anyway Char was kind enough to ship yoga pants, heavy denim jeans, thermal pants and shirts, sweaters and coats, a pair of leather cashmere lined gloves, a cashmere scarf and beanie, thermal socks and new boots; although I knew she would just take her combat boots with her.

~SB~

Christmas was coming soon and Bella was heading to Washington to spend the holiday with her father, then she was coming back here for the week between Christmas and New Year to prepare for her next stint in Afghanistan; which I was not looking forward to.

I still have no idea what was going to happen to her while she was gone, but I was so tempted to go with her and dress like the local ladies do just so that I was close, but I knew Peter would have a good laugh and Char would call it romantic.

"Jasper" Bella spoke from her perch beside the pool "are you coming outside to join me baby?" I was currently inside watching a WWI documentary on the History Channel. I quickly selected the next screening for the same program and selected it to the favourites so that I would be alerted at 3am when it was on again next.

I was standing behind her when I ghosted my lips up the column of her neck "yes baby im coming now" I heard her heart rate accelerate and smell her adrenaline pumping through her veins.

I knew I shouldn't have crept up on her like that, but I just couldn't help myself sometimes.

"JASPER" she scolded me. I chuckled and kissed her on the lips hungrily and picked her up and groped her ass and half dry humped her hot body.

"Sorry baby" I whispered in her ear. "Sometimes I just can't help myself." I kissed her quickly again; just not being able to get enough. I stripped all my clothes off and using my nails I cut Bella's bikini away, grabbed her and jumped into the pool.

When we surfaced Bella was coughing and splattering and pretty much hawking up a lung. I sniggered at her, she seriously looked beautiful but the sounds she was making were pretty amusing.

She shot me annoyance and I shot her a strong dose of love and amusement.

"A little warning next time ass"! Bella was pissed; I knew it. "I'm sorry I'm so snappy with you Jasper, it's just that I'm stressed about going to Dad's next weekend." Bella started explaining. "I'm just trying to think of how I'm going to explain this to my Dad."

I knew she was stressed so I held her tight "I know baby, but there is no easy way to skirt around this ok. Just tell him the truth as best as you can leave out the stuff about you know what."

Bella burrowed her head further into my chest trying with all her might to hold me as tightly as she could "I know, Jasper," she paused for a moment gathering her words, "it's just … I don't want him having a heart attack or a stroke or anything." I fully understood this and just hummed my acknowledgment that I heard her.

To be honest I didn't know what to say to make things easier for her. And I knew back when I had lived with the Cullen's that as time went on leading up to her 18th birthday that all the lies and false stories was getting to a point that it was taking its toll on her.

I held her tightly and kissed her some more while grinding my aching cock against her clit and pink pussy lips.

I knew she needed to breathe soon so I skimmed my lips down her throat and kissed along her slender collarbones. With one hand holding her to me I palmed her glorious tits and bent my head down so I could suck the tit that I wasn't playing with.

As soon as I sucked that rosy bud into my cool mouth she started grinding on me and whimpering something that sounded like "_hurry and just fuck me already_". I changed tits sucked and groped for 30 seconds more then with my free hand skimmed it down her tight stomach muscles and flicked her clit a few times whilst shooting her a small dose of lust, which was enough to make her come.

I got us out of the pool and onto the pavers beside her pool and laid her down carefully; all while she was still riding out an intense orgasm. I stuck my cock in her with enough force to make her orgasm again.

That brought a wicked smile to my face; the one she absolutely loves best. She always says it's my mischief smile, as I get an evil glint in my eye.

I just let my cock sit inside her while she rode out her orgasm. "Mmm, Sugar, that was intense" I murmured to her. She smiled lazily up at me and brought her arms up to wrap around my neck to bring me down for a kiss.

Bella shifted her hips upwards indicating that she was ready for me to move. So I started to rock my hips thrusting my cock in and out of her at a slow steady pace.

I love watching her get all worked up at this pace and when she least expected me to I picked up her left leg and hitched it over my shoulder and held her right leg under the knee.

It changed the angle real good as she let out a sharp gasp "I didn't hurt you did I baby?" I asked. I couldn't feel anything other than overwhelming love and devotion and lust come from her but I just needed to be sure.

She shook her head no.

I started moving again the very slowly picked up the pace until I was slamming in and out of her.

"OH GOD JASPER, FUCK ME HARDER" she screamed at me. I didn't really want to go any harder as I really didn't want to break anything. I ran my thumb over her C-section scar and bent down to kiss her.

I grunted "GOD BABY" mm yeah her tight pussy felt so fucking good I could just stay buried in her for good. And the warmth felt like sitting in front of a roaring hot fire after being out in the cold all day; for a human that is.

"I don't want to hurt you Iz baby" but I adjusted my position just slightly and grinded my hips into her hips as I slammed home. "How's that my dirty little girl mmm?" I went a little bit faster when I could feel her slowing edging towards orgasm again.

"Mmmm yeah Jas Jas" she was getting close "Jaaaasssspeeerrrrr" and she came "soooo fuccckkkkinngggg good. I love you, I love you" she chanted.

As she was coming I could feel my balls starting to contract, I grit my teeth so I wouldn't bite her so I would be marking her and growled low and deep in my chest. As I felt my come shoot out of me I roared out a strained "I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH TOO BABY GIRL." And I also sent her a big dose of love and contentment.

"I love you so much Jasper" Bella looked up at me "so much so, that I not sure how I am going to get through the week at my Dad's." I knew how she felt. So I closed my eyes and nodded my head.

"Right Sugar, we need to get you packed." I lifted her up and we shot off inside so that we could wash the chlorine off our bodies and from our hair.

"Yes major!" she mock saluted me while laughing. It was good to see her so happy and carefree. I just grinned my "mischief grin" at her and scooped her up and hauled ass to the bathroom.

Let's just say it was a _really _long shower.

After we had round 2 and 3 in the shower, we dried and dressed. Poor Bella was exhausted, and co sim vampire and all I shot her with enough energy to perk her up so that I could help her pack.

"No fair with the mood control Jasper" she whined at me. I just winked her and shrugged my shoulders while arching a brow at her.

I gave her a love tap on her glorious round ass and walked out of her room and pulled her suitcase down from the top of her hall cupboard and placed it on her bed, pointed at it and mouthed "pack" at her with a dirty smirk on my face.

**Ok guys I'm stopping here! I cross my heart and hope to die that I will have another chapter to you all very, very soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review xxxxx**


End file.
